What the Sith! (G)
by Apocalyptian Scribe
Summary: Jay Valus has been called a lot of names in his life. Nerd, Internet Troll, self-proclaimed martial artist. But what about Sith Acolyte? It seems that this universe has a lot in store for this strange teenager. Sith Warrior story: Story relatively similar with some key changes and extended story.
1. Prologue

**What the Sith!**

_**An insert SWTOR story**_

* * *

Within the first lights of dawn, a young raven haired teenager dragged himself through smooth yet dusty dirt path. A morning light crept through the stilted forests, carefully making their way through the mass of wooden limbs that crossed over each other. It was cold that morning; the morning sun had not yet given its warmth to the Earth.

Jay Valus had still been recovering from the long sleepless night. One minute he had been watching videos on Youtube and reading manga on the side, in another minute he was getting drunk at his friend's house and punching someone in the face.

Punching someone hadn't been the smartest thing he had done in his life. On the one hand, the guy was an absolute douchebag and totally deserved to get his arm broken in several different places (He did deserve it right?). Jay could still remember the man's cries of pain.

On the other hand, he was now bleeding out of three holes in his stomach area courtesy of a few little glass pieces. The actual attack had occurred outside in the woods near the road. He had been walking to his house (still drunk mind you) when the douchebags friends jumped him. Luckily, he got away from them and soon he was back the road . . . or at least he thinks it's a road.

The pain was finally fading, heck, if someone asked, he could have said that it was even getting a bit better. It fact, it was getting so much better that he decided to fall down on the ground for a little nap. The blood started to ooze out slowly as he felt his breath slow to the chill of the morning air.

He could hear his heart start to thump, the noise growing louder and louder with each passing second

. . .

and slower

. . .

and slower

. . .

Until the darkness overtook him.

* * *

**Soooooo, what do you guys think?**

**Please Read and Review**

**Sorry for the initial length. Each normal chapter will be longer than this**


	2. I'm a What?

**What the Sith!**

**Arc 1 Korriban**

**Chapter 1 I'm a What?**

**Please Read and Review**

* * *

When Jay first woke up, the first thing that he noticed was his head aching and darkness. The darkness was typical as anything related to sleep had to be attributed to the darkness and Jay could never sleep with the lights on. The pain however, was a bit harder to remember as the pangs of his hangover rolled over his mind, forcing him to cringe in pain.

'_Oh balls_,' He thought, '_the hell did I do last night?_'

When he opened his eyes, Jay watched his blurred vision do nothing but confuse him. A dark red tone filled his view, forcing Jay closed his eyes again to relief himself. Almost immediately memories started to flow. Memories of alcohol consumption and the satisfaction of a violent punch gave him an idea of what had occurred, but they were quickly replaced with the drilling pain of loud noises.

'_Ahhh, oh not the sounds. Oh crap oooooh crap._'

As he haziness started to leave Jay's eyes, the raven hair teen felt whatever he was sitting on jolt. With that bump, he felt himself bounce up on his seat and smack face first into the ground.

Jay had fully expected himself to be in his friend's comforting living room surrounded by random beer bottles and fellow nauseous patrons. What he instead first found was the metallic floor. His skin felt the cold touch of metal cool his very form. Jay's brown eyes darted left and right, following the all-encompassing gun metal grey all around the room.

Gone was the soft carpet floor and the beige wall and in its place was a sci-fi environment that appealed to his senses. The floor was metal, the door (was it a door?) was metal, the ceiling was metal, even the furniture was metal.

'_What drug induced shit am I in?_'

The only light that he could see was an elongated dimmed lamp that covered the room. Dark red emanated from the light source, annoying Jay. He was just about to get up to do something about the light when he heard someone else.

"Acolyte!"

The lights exploded out of the lamp stunning Jay for a second.

"OH GOD, MY EYES."

The light had blinded him for a bit and, in futility, Jay ended up rubbing his eyes. He jerked up and frantically looked in the direction of the voice and eyed an intercom.

"We are approaching the Sith Academy in five minutes," said a professional sounding male. "Please be ready"

Jay scrambled off the ground. '_Wait, da FAQ?!_' he thought. '_WHAT THE . . . SITH?!_'

"Uh, hello? E-ex-excuse me? YO, DUDE! YOU THERE? HELLOOOOOOOOO" Jay shouted out, failing to realize that the intercom went only one way.

'_Did he really say Sith? Like STAR WARS Sith?_'

With the room lit up he could finally see the various technological gizmos and gadgets that had been hidden from him in the darkness. His mouth began to water as he eyed the holographic projector as it produced a spinning symbol. Looking down, he finally noticed his clothes had now transformed into a bizarre skin tight suit with mechanical parts all over it. He wasn't pleased.

'_A gay skin tight outfit,_' He thought as he observed the bizarre clothing. "Lovely," Jay commented sarcastically.

He wasn't home, he had been taken . . . somewhere.

'_Somewhere with a lot of star wars crap,_' He thought smiling to himself.

All of a sudden, Jay could feel the small indentation of a square object. He was surprised, one for the fact that his uncomfortable skin tight suit even had pockets and two for failing to realize that he even had something on him.

When he pulled the item out of his pocket, Jay recognized the rectangular mass as his smart phone. A little smile formed over his face when he also found his charger sticking out of its side.

'_Awww Yeaa, never leaving this thing behind ever._'

The phone, thankfully for Jay, turned on and worked as it normally did (another thing he could thank whatever deity that was watching over him). He flipped through the pictures he had taken the night before, some of them forcing a smile while others giving a more embarrassed reaction.

"Getting rid of that one," he said as he erased a particularly inappropriate photo.

Eventually the long line of pictures ended, leaving only a somewhat happier Jay. Naturally, he moved his attention to his video list. He was somewhat relieved to find the movies, ones that he had downloaded over the internet, intact.

Almost immediately after the went through his pohone, the metal door (or what he thought was a door) resonated with a few powerful knocks.

"Hello?" the voice had a female tone with a hint of British.

Jay paused, remembering where he was. '_Oh yea,_' He remembered smacking his head, '_Forgot about the whole Star Wars crap._' Jay scrambled to put his phone in the pocket he had found.

"Acolyte Valus, we have arrived. Have you gotten dressed?"

Jay frowned and looked down at his attire. "Dressed" was a relative term.

"I . . . guess?"

"Good," said the female as the door slid open with a firm *Shhhhhhpttt*. A woman in a black helmet walked into the room. The helmet covered her eyes quite effectively and the rest of her attire fit the color scheme of her dull uniform; grey, black, and dark grey. "Shall we leave then sir?"

Jay scanned her with his eyes. A quick check, even with his slightly dulled senses from his hangover, revealed to him that she was jittery. Clenched fists, Cleared throat, tense muscles- all clear signs of for nervousness.

'_But why?_'

"Um, is something wrong," Jay questioned with a raised eyebrow.

She snapped to attention startling Jay, "Nothing at all, sir."

"No seriously," Jay said as he crossed his arms, "Was it something I said?"

"Not at all sir. It's just an honor to have someone like you on this ship," she cheerfully squeaked, "To have gotten into the Sith academy so early has been unheard of."

Jay's eyes widened at the last comment. Did he hear right? SITH academy?

'_Wait? I'm a Sith?_'

"Haj-ima-what-da-faa?"

"Bless you,"

Jay shook his head, "Oh, sorry. Um, can you repeat what you just said?"

She snapped quickly to attention, "It is an honor to have you here, sir."

"No, no. The part after that one."

"You mean the part about you going through the Sith ranks?"

'_What the hell, Sith? Really?_' Jay thought to himself in confusion.

The term Sith stuck out in his mind at that moment. He had watched the Star Wars movies a number of times. The first trilogy he honored as one of the best sci-fi operas of all time. The second trilogy was a pile of garbage with a penchant for, admittedly, mildly cool action scenes.

Sith was used to describe the "bad guys" in Star Wars, but, because he was a nerd, he knew well enough that the Sith were actually more like dark Jedi or, as he like to refer to them, awesome lightsaber carrying bad asses that shot lightning out of their hands.

Hell, that was why when he played the Star Wars PC game: Knights of the Old Republic, he had made his Darth Revan a total evil baller. Force choke and lightning were perhaps the most awesome things they had in the game.

"So wait," he asked, "We're going to a Sith academy."

"No, not any Sith training ground, sir. This is THE Sith academy. Once you go in there, you'll be on your path to becoming a Sith in no time, sir."

Jay raised his hands "Wait, before I get ahead of myself, do you mean Sith as in force wielding badasses with the lightsabers right?"

The woman looked at the teen in confusion, "Not quite how I would put it but, yes, yes I do sir. Is there any other type of Sith?"

"Don't think too much on that," Jay smiled. "Next question, what's with the 'sir' thing?"

"Ah," she spoke out taking Jay out of his thoughts, "Surprised that us common soldiers would recognize you, sir?"

Jay gave a blank stare but shrugged, "Um, ok?"

She smiled in response, "Well, ever since you caused a stir back in Ziost, almost all the other officers stationed there have been saying how you single handedly saved all those acolytes and imperial soldiers from a dozen Reptavians."

Jay looked at the female soldier, slightly confused, "Um, yeaaaaaa. Totally."

'_What the crap is she talking about?_' he thought, '_What's a Ziost? Hell, what the balls is a Reptavian. I thought I was dreaming about Star Wars not spitting out random crap._'

"Honestly, sir, most wouldn't lift a finger to help another Sith, yet you put yourself in the line of fire to save, not only Sith but also us imperials. You are truly an Imperial hero."

Jay nodded his head, while rubbing the back of it. Sith were mostly renowned as the biggest backstabbing bitches anywhere. Their entire government revolved around moving up in the world. Any selfless act from a Sith would surprise anyone.

"Thanks . . ." Jay responded nervously. "I was just doing my thing you know."

"No doubt about it, sir. Now then," she pulled herself back out the door. "Shall we get moving on then?"

"In a bit, I just wanna get something."

She nodded and left the room. The door sealed behind her as he paced around the room.

'_Ok then,_' he thought, '_I'm a Sith Acolyte with a penchant for saving people. I've got the knowledge of a super nerd at my fingertips, an archive of memes, videos, and music to support me, and a universe to play around as a super awesome Sith dude._'

Jay flipped through his song list on his phone and played the Imperial March. The loud roars of epicness boomed in his ears as he grinned confidently.

'_Let's get started._'

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter**

**It was really hard to start this fic up mostly because of how I built Jay up. I really want him to be able to reference stuff from other works of fiction and stuff. I hope to make a very light hearted Sith Warrior**

**Now that I don't have to worry about Jay's acceptance, I can start to write much faster.**

**Anyways please read and review**


	3. Getting Settled In

**What the Sith!**

**Arc 1 Korriban**

**Chapter 2: Getting Settled In**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**REVIEWS HELP ME WRITE AND STUFF**

* * *

As he stepped out of the metal hull of the ship, Jay came to see the homeworld of the ancient Sith in all its glory. Korriban was a cruel planet of rocky red deserts and crumbling ruins. In previous decades before its reclamation, the new Sith Empire lost its way back to Korriban.

Jay knew a bit about Korriban especially since he had played KOTOR. In the game, Revan, the main character, and Malak had attempted to reclaim the planet but turned on each other before they could do so. From what Jay could tell, the planet had been taken back by the Sith and now it continued to flourish on top of the dead ruins of old Sith tombs. Using the SWTOR trailers as reference, Jay could only assume that, where ever he was, the universe probably fit the SWTOR timeline.

The weight of the ugly training saber pushed down on him as he gazed the sights around him. As he looked forward, he held his breath still staring at the large futuristic compound in front of him. The metal walk way guided his eyes forward, forcing him to spot a large ominous statue. Statue looked as though it was praying.

He shifted his gaze away from the work of art to eye the various gun towers on top of the building. The large double armaments spun to scan the area and shot off a burst of light. He turned to see where it had aimed, watching as a large group of eyeless fly-like creatures get shot to hell.

"Well," Jay said, "Nice to know that the Empire doesn't skimp on base defense."

The female soldier behind him nodded, "Yes, Korriban tends to be a cruel and unforgiving planet. Fitting for Sith training."

"I guess. . . it makes sense with Si-I mean, with us being power hungry and all."

"Mm-Hmm," she looked at the teen, but shook her head, "Anyways, Sir Acolyte, please enter those doors once we leave. Once inside, Overseer Tremel will guide you and send you on your way. Good luck, sir."

She gave a small bow and turned back towards the ship. Jay couldn't help but feel nervous as he turned his attention back to the compound. The two openings shimmered in a beautiful hue of blue indicating the existence of the energy barrier.

The boxy Imperial craft quickly lifted off, leaving behind the teenaged Sith Acolyte. The barrier phased out and he swiftly made his way to the opening

* * *

In the corner of the opening stood the dark skinned Overseer Tremel. Small trickles of nervousness settled in like water droplets finding ways through a cracked earth. He was old and experienced in the many dealings that Sith normally did, but what he was going to do now was a gamble.

Jay Valus, a somewhat interesting Acolyte, had grabbed his attention by storm. From what he had heard, Valus was ahead of the crowd even before the initial incident. Valus' skill in the force was exceptional and his combat ability amazing as well. The only problem was that the Acolyte was far too young to take the Sith trials, but exceptions had to be made.

Another Acolyte, by the name of Vemrin, was quickly rising up to be the new apprentice of Darth Baras, a crossbred filth that was slowly corrupting the Sith. Tremel could only grit his teeth in anger against the Acolyte. The little trash was the true reason why the Sith were growing weaker by the decade. Impure acolytes were starting to become Sith warriors, but only true Sith could move the Empire forward.

To get rid of Vemrin, Tremel had taken in Jay in the hopes that the younger Acolyte could, perhaps, surpass the filth. Tremel could only pray for such a thing.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps thump down on the metal walkway, pulling Tremel's attention. The old Overseer couldn't help but smile as he examined the young teenager.

Black hair, brown eyes, a slightly thin yet muscled build at 5'10". Acolyte Valus retained a young face, but his eyes showed determination, power, and, most importantly, potential. Even as the Acolyte walked, Tremel could feel small waves of the force extending out from Jay.

The emanations were subtle and small in nature, but a true Sith would see that this Acolyte was destined for greatness.

* * *

Jay couldn't help but be surprised by the old dark skinned Overseer. In most of the Star Wars universe, the only black person Jay had managed to ever see was Samuel Jackson. In the back of his mind, Jay knew there should have been other darker toned humans and they even appeared in the KOTOR games but he just couldn't help but wonder, as well as joke, if Samuel Jackson was the last black person alive in the Star Wars universe.

Obviously, this man had answered his question. His wrinkled face and somewhat built body indicated his age and experience in battle.

"At last, you've arrived," said the Overseer in the usual British/Imperial accent, "Good, good. There is much to do and every moment I critical."

The Overseer's voice, while not deep or menacing, presented the firm front. He was a serious professional with no room for mistakes or jokes.

"I'm Overseer Tremel," the Overseer spoke again, "For decades, I've administered the trials that prove who is and is not worth to join the Sith Order."

"The Trials are a chance to weed out the weak. Those who face them either survive and become Sith," Overseer Tremel paused for effect ", or die."

Jay raised his eyebrow slightly, "Well, that's comforting." He said sarcastically, "Sith, all the way. Woo hoo" Jay raised his right hand and acted as though he waved an imaginary flag.

Tremel looked surprised as he heard Jay speak, ". . . Your accent, are you not an Imperial?"

"Ah sorry," Jay responded thinking to himself quickly, "I . . . just got used to talking like this sometime ago. It's just a phase."

". . . Fine." Tremel spoke brushing off Jay's lack of accent, "Let's just move on. Anyways, you are here ahead of schedule because of me. As such, I expect you to obey"

Jay gulped as Tremel continued, "You face your trials, you serve me, and I will make you the most powerful acolyte here."

"Riiiiiight," Jay skeptically, "Not that I'm ungrateful, I'm just a bit suspicious. You know, stranger danger and all. . ."

"You have a critical edge, which is good to have around here, but recognize who's on your side. The trials are difficult enough, but they are hardly the greatest threat you face. There's an Acolyte here named Vemrin. He's your enemy and he will try to kill you. We must prepare you."

"Wait, what?" Jay frowned as he cracked his knuckles. "The hell did I do?"

"Vemrin is a filthy creature that is currently taking the trials to become an apprentice for the Sith Lord Darth Baras. As much as I would like you to kill him right now, we must strengthen your bond with the force to match his."

Jay frowned slightly as he started to realize the hole he was in. '_Shit, I forgot this was a Sith ACADEMY. There are probably tons of student just scrambling to the top. Sith hood is gonna be a real bitch.._'

"Ok, then," Jay said reluctantly, "Where do we start?"

"First off, let me get you to your quarters."

Jay nodded in agreement, and Tremel turned to walk with Jay swiftly following. They moved down hallway after hallway, turning left and right down the appropriate paths and passing fellow Sith as well as Acolytes. The environment felt weird for Jay especially how familiar it felt.

'_Man,_' he thought, '_it's like high school all freakin over again, except now they wanna really kill me rather than just give me permanent brain damage._'

Jay just frowned to himself. Jay, like most nerds, hated high school with a vengeance, but, unlike most nerds, he always hated for a different reason. Most nerds were usually picked on, laughed at, and kicked around, left in the dust as a social outcast. If anyone tried that with him, they would usually wake up later with an arm or leg broken.

In his younger years, Jay had been fascinated with martial arts, so his parents got him to learn. First came karate and then, when he lost interest, Taekwondo. Eventually, he even started to take random bits from other martial arts and add it to how he fought.

His first Taekwondo tournament ended in a disaster where Jay used an illegal strike against his opponent. Jay crippled his fellow fighter for life, leaving the child to never walk again. At that moment, Jay quit taking classes and hoped that he would leave fighting behind.

High school, on the other hand, had plenty of assholes to deal with and eventually people came to know who he was. Eventually he found that, even though he abhorred fighting, he could find himself gladly punching out assholes or bullies.

After a couple of beat downs, people came to him avoid him calling him an absolute monster and, in turn, he found himself surrounded by friends. Jay hated conflict, he only learned fight purely in interest but now he fought to defend others.

By the end of his senior year, Jay found himself barely passing classes and avoiding fights like the plague, but had far too many friends to care about such trivial thing. Now that he was back in the same hostile environment as he had been in two years ago, he could feel conflict surround him as though it replaced the air itself.

'_Man, I'm not gonna like how this goes down. I mean being a Sith sounds cool and all, but do I really have to do this; Fight out every Acolyte in an absolute free for all. Hell, even if I do take this crap, how the hell am I supposed to fight? I don't even have a clue how to use a lightsaber let alone "Strengthen my Bond with the Force"._'

Then Jay got an idea. "Um, Mr. Tremel, sir?"

The Overseer gave a small glance as he responded, "Yes, Acolyte?"

"Is there a library here?" He held his breath in hope.

"Of course there's a data library here. We even have a holicron archive set up right next to it. Why do you ask?"

"I was hoping to maybe get some studying done?"

Tremel stopped walking. He paused before nodding his head in agreement, "Hmm, that is a good idea. What are you looking for specifically?"

"Um, I don't know. Something that could help me 'Strengthen my bond with the Force' or anything."

"Strengthening your bond with the force requires real time combat . . . but I could get you something that might help." Tremel continued walking, "Alright, then. We'll go to the archive then."

Jay breathed out in relief as he followed the Overseer.

* * *

After about an hour of walking, data searching, and holicron searching, Jay had finally gotten to his room. It was a simple room really, nothing too fancy. No metal walls, no weird high tech gizmos to fascinate him, nothing but a smooth bed and a well lit room awaited him. To be perfectly honest, it seemed very comfy for Jay.

"I'll be back in an hour." Overseer Tremel said in a respective tone, "Once you're settled, we'll need discuss the details of your trial."

Jay nodded and the man left his room. As the door closed, Jay leapt onto the bed and laid himself sprawled out. The thoughts of what was happening still seemed surreal to him.

'_I'm a Sith now. Training to be one, but I'll be one eventually._' He cleared his mind trying to remember what had happened. '_I still don't get what the hell is going on. I mean, as awesome as this crap is with all this Star Wars stuff, why the hell am I here?_'

His hands wrapped around the cube-shaped Holicron as it glowed a beautiful blue tone. The light comforted him as he started to remember what he was leaving behind.

His family

His friends

His things (well, other than his cell phone)

Himself

. . .

The Holicron glowed reminding him of the first time he had hung out with his friends

* * *

_July 26__th__ 2007_

_It was a big day for Jay as he hung around in the long twisting line in front of the San Diego Convention center. This was Comic-con, basically a large gathering of nerds to do one thing and one thing only._

_To Nerd The Hell Out_

_Jay had been particularly excited, mostly because this was his first convention. While he might have not nerded out, this was definitely his first outing he had ever done with friends. Behind him were two of his friends that had decided to wait it out in line with him._

_"Oh my god, this line is freakin killing me!" Stephan shouted out, "When's it gonna move"_

_Stephan was one of those tall friends that people had. You know, the one that people "looked up to." He was an impatient guy, but that usually made him interesting to hang around with. Stephan, that day, he had been wearing a green t-shirt with the words "Subway Eat Flesh" as well as a pair of short khaki pants._

_"Sit down den' ya idiot. I'm tired a' your damn whinin' ass."_

_That was Trevor, a short, snarky, and rude southern kinda guy that always had a knack for getting in people shoes. Jay had befriended him sometime before he went to high school and helped him get out of a sticky situation involving a block of cheese, the cops, and a panda. The two never spoke of that moment to this day._

_"Shut up, Trev. I don't wanna get my butt all freakin dirty. I still can't believe you're sitting with your damn costume. What are you even going as?"_

_"I'm the darn wha-ite mage from Final Fan'asy Tac-tics."_

_Jay just continued to stare at the two guys as he smiled. Even though the two eventually got into a scuffle, Jay couldn't help but feel calm around the two._

_"Jay!" Trevor spat out as he wrestled Stephan, "Get dis' big ol' hubber of a' me!"_

_Before Jay could get up, the line started to move forcing his friends to get back up. "Finally," Trevor said, "took em' long enough, huh."_

_"Yea I know," Jay said, "do you think those two are gonna get here in time?"_

_"We're already here."_

_The three turned to the rest of the group that they had been waiting for. Joana, the red haired leader of their group, was dressed up as the 10__th__ Doctor. Jay, at that time, swore that Doctor Who would absolutely flop by the end of the season, not realizing that he would fall for the series by 2009._

_Next to Joana was her boyfriend, as well as Jay's best friend, Dillan. Jay and Dillan had known each other for quite a number of years through their parents. The two quickly hit it off and their imaginative and brotherly attitudes pulled the two together even more. High school, however, had started to dampen things. _

_Dillan, unlike Jay, had always taken an interest in sports and had now started to gravitate himself towards football. Because of this, Jay was starting to lose contact with the Dillan, but, luckily, they were still getting together on days like this._

_"Dillan," Jay said smirking, "Woah, nice costume man!"_

_Dillan beamed "Yea, I know. I made this just for Joana. Kinda easy compared to the one I did last year"_

_Stephan couldn't contain himself, "HAHAHAHA, HOLY SHIT. YOU MADE YOURSELF A POLICE BOX JUST FOR HER?"_

_"Steph' pipe down. You don't even got no cosplay."_

_Jay rolled his eyes in agreement, "Yeesh, Joana. You know that show's gonna die in like a year."_

_"Really now," the red head said as she leaned forward and pointed with her sonic screwdriver, "then let's make a bet."_

_"A bet?"_

_"Yea, a bet. If Doctor Who lasts longer than five seasons then you gotta go cosplay as Rose for an entire con."_

_Jay cringed as he heard this. He hated the character of Rose as a whole even though he hadn't watched much of the show._

_"I have to go as a whiny little bitch of a brat that does stupid shit. . . What happens if I win?"_

_"I'll go to a Con in a bikini."_

_Dillan couldn't help but raised an eyebrow, "Wait, what?"_

_Joana smiled at the big lug, "Oh, I'm just kidding. Besides, Jay's gotta make the rules."_

_"Hmm," he said as he thought to himself, "How about if you lose, you gotta kiss a girl."_

_"WHAT?"_

_"in the lips"_

_"Wait!"_

_"for like five seconds"_

_"I approve," Dillan jokingly butted in._

_Joana looked at Dillan angrily while Dillan just whistled into the air, "Fine," she said out loud, "get ready to lose Jay!"_

_"Yea, right."_

_With that the five walked into the convention with the hundreds of other patrons._

_~. . .~_

_Three years later, Jay walked through the same convention in a Rose cosplay_

_'Never make deals with Joana,' he thought_

* * *

When he came to, Jay could feel the wet tears gathered around his eyes. Those guys were gone, well, more accurately he was gone. Jay Valus the teenaged nerd that kicked people's ass existed no more. He had been taken into another universe, alone.

The friends he had known for more than six years were now just a far off memory and the only thing that he could hope for was to not be forgotten by them.

What were they doing?

How were they doing?

Did they knew he was gone?

. . .

. . .

Should he even care?

. . .

Questions just filled his head, but soon he settled down, trying to force the thoughts out of his mind.

"Well," he said finally as he sat up and picking up his Holicron, "Let's start studying this crap."

* * *

**Thanks for Reading**

**Please add constructive reviews that will help me write this.**

**I got really big plans for this fic and I can't wait till the actual Sith Warrior story gets rolling.**


	4. Learning Stuff

**What the Sith!**

**Arc 1 Korriban**

**Chapter 3: Learning Stuff**

**Please Read and Review**

* * *

"And thus our paths diverge. One shall fall into the path of weakness, blinded by unpure flesh and held down by the emptiness of—"

*SNORE*

After twenty minutes of an attempted study, Jay Valus had fallen asleep inside his room. The droning voice that emanated from the Holicron had dropped him like a sack of potatoes. It was kind of ironic really. Normally he would jump at the opportunity to listen to what this Holicron was saying, but, now that he was studying it rather than enjoying it, he was far less enthusiastic.

Almost immediately after the Holicron's recording finished, Jay's eyes started to open. It was quite surreal at first. He had almost forgotten what had happened, but now he was already up and at it again.

'_So much for studying,_' he thought, '_Well, at least I got something out of it._'

Before he had fallen asleep, Jay had finally established where he was. The holicron had confirmed his suspicions; he was definitely in the Star Wars MMO was set during a during a unique time period in the galaxy's history. Decades of war concluded with the Sith Empire sacking the Republic's capital planet, Coruscant, and forcing Republic Senators and the Jedi Council to agree to a painful peace treaty.

That treaty such a large landmark that the data that he had read described two times, one called BTC, Before the treaty of Coruscant, and ATC, After the Treaty of Coruscant.

The "Knights of the Old Republic" game happened some 300 years before the treaty in a time called the Jedi Civil War. The main character, Darth Revan, and Darth Malak turned to the dark side and began to search for the Star Forge, which basically was a huge ass factory that was powered by stars!

By the second game, he had redeemed himself but disappeared to look for the Sith Empire. From the records, it stated that he attacked the Emperor but the dark ruler had defeated him and killed all his companions. Jay could only frown at this revelation as he remembered playing the man in KOTOR and had quite a lot of memories with the Sith Lord.

Continuing forward in history, Jay found that the Empire had started to lay the groundwork in infiltrating both the Republic and the Jedi order. While the Republic took in more star systems into the Galactic Senate and "wallowed in their false hopes of peace," the Sith Empire had started to accelerate its military power.

Then in BTC 28, the Sith came back in, perhaps, the most strategically calculated military assault in the history of awesome. Jay looked at lists of carefully targeted locations that had spanned across the entire galaxy. By the time the Jedi had responded, the Sith had established puppet governments surround the Republic fleets with enemies and traitors.

After 28 years, the Darth Malgus led an attack on the Jedi Temple and destroyed Coruscant's defense grid. Jay specifically remembered the first SWTOR trailer and assumed the Sith that he had seen there was Darth Malgus.

With that Jay realized that the current date had been ATC 10, ten years after the treaty. Nothing significant had happened, but something stirred in him, a chill went down his spine as he read the historical text. Perhaps it was his forces senses or maybe it was just his instincts, but one thing was for certain, something was coming.

. . .

And then he tried to study the texts about manipulating the force only to discover how boring it was. The force was all about _philosophy_, _feelings_, and actual _thinking_.

'_Uggh,_' Jay thought, '_All I've been reading about is getting really angry at crap. My god, how do I actually use the fucking force!_'

Jay just stared at the holicron before tossing it behind his shoulder. Perhaps he could practice the force, or try to instinctively use it. He sat on the ground on his knees, the same way he had been taught in his Taekwondo classes and he meditated.

Silence over took his room as the only sound that resonated with him seemed to come from his breath.

Air In

. . .

Air Out

. . .

Air In

. . .

Air Out

. . .

Ai—

*THUMP THUMP*

"Hello, slave! Wanna play?"

Jay opened his eyes and looked towards the door, the term slave pissing him off.

'_That asshole better not be talking about me._'

He leapt up towards the door and it opened as it sensed Jay's presence. He poked his head outside looking for the trace of the noise. At his left he could see a small group of Acolytes attempting to intimidate a fema–

'WOAH!'

Jay shook his head as he looked back at the Acolytes and, as he studied them all, he could feel his curiosity get the best of him. The three that were trying to do the actual intimidation looked like normal, fine, and dandly humans but the . . . "female" Acolyte that was being taunted was far from human.

Sith, as Jay had learned earlier, was also a name to a species of red skinned humanoids that evolved on Korriban. They had a larger than average number of individuals with potential to use the Force and, because of their cultural attitudes, they tended go towards the dark side. The female in front of him was, in fact, a Sith Pureblood with red skin, red eyes, red hair, and a slightly elongated brow . . . which was also red.

'_I think I'm seeing a theme here_.' Jay thought as he observed on.

The Sith woman had merely been crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. "You truly have the tact of a gentleman."

"Quiet slave," the same man said. From what Jay could tell, the man was of a somewhat muscular build as were his two friends. All four wore robes that differed from Jay's, which he could only assume meant something significant.

"You're starting to annoy me," the woman spoke out in a haughty attitude, "I suggest you leave before I have to carve out your skull."

Jay shivered at that moment. Even though the comment was not directed to him, he could feel the woman's intent to kill.

On the other hand, the three didn't quite get the picture.

"You slaves need to be brought down a level," guy started off, "Just because you got into Korriban doesn't mean you'll have the pleasure to make it out."

The large oaf drew his weapon, grinning in confidence as he stepped towards her. "I'm going to kill you, bitch."

The red skinned woman just stared and even had the gall to yawn, "Go bother someone else." With that she walked towards Jay's direction eventually passing his room. The man, however, didn't seem to let up.

"HEY!" He said as he grabbed her arm, "We're not finished here."

The woman's red eyes just glared at the man, "Let go of me. I'm not going to bother fighting trash like you."

The man's face grinned, "Ha, if you're not going to fight—" The man's face felt a tap on his shoulder and as he turned around, he could see a somewhat annoyed Jay starting back at him.

"The lady said to let go," Jay started off confidently, "I suggest you comply, before I beat living shit outta you."

The four stared at him, noting Jay's accent and his confidence. Truth be told, while Jay was fairly confident, he still was wary of what the man could do. Training sabers or not, those things could still kill him if hit on the head hard enough.

The man in front of Jay shook himself out of surprise first, "Who the hell are you?"

"Does it really matter asshole? Let her go."

The man sneered but complied, "Alright then," he said as he let the Sith's hand go, "I'll just and kill you instead!"

The man quickly brought the training saber up over his head and sent it down towards Jay. Jay, predicting the aggressive move, pulled back, letting the metal training saber hit the ground.

*Clang*

The large man just looked at Jay and smiled, "You know, if you're going to try to intimidate someone, it a lot better to bring your training saber."

Jay instinctively brought himself into the calm looking walking stance. The man observed Jay's reaction and found it confusing as it seemed to make Jay look as though he had put down his guard down.

In reality, Jay's body was just preparing itself. The walking stance was a basic stance that focused on tightening the abs, having the back straight, and keeping the arms down. In most scenarios, it helped Jay ready a strike immediately after an opponent attacked him. This especially worked since it gave the opponent a false sense of security.

As soon as the man pulled his saber back, he taunted Jay, "So, you're going to just give up then? I'm not going to show you any mercy."

Jay stared down his opponent with a smirk, "Sorry, I didn't quite get you. I don't speak fat ass."

In a fit of rage, the man angrily rushed forward as he gritted his teeth. Again the man sent the saber down in a fit of rage, but this time Jay responded. After one shift to the right to dodge the metal, Jay took a single step with his left leg and raised his right one.

In one swift motion, Jay's leg flew forward smashing into his opponent's face and forcing the man backwards. With the extra leeway room, Jay again to another step forward and, using the momentum from his kick, spiked his face with an elbow. The man was sent flying backwards, forcing his two lackeys into action.

They also pulled their blades and came towards his left and his right, but waited as they did not want the same fate as their friend. The only problem was that Jay had now gone on the offensive. He rushed towards his left first giving a low kick to the knee and then, when the lackey instinctively kneeled, Jay round house kicked him in the face.

The other lackey, realizing how screwed he was, desperately threw his arms around Jay. Jay struggled for a couple seconds before elbowing the man in the stomach. He reeled giving Jay ample time to lift his leg up and slam down an ax kick over the lackey's head.

The Sith woman rubbed her eyes as her mouth gaped open. She wasn't sure if she was even awake at this point. Originally, she had planned on leaving Jay to his fate, but, when she watched him fight, all she could do gasp in the sidelines. Each movement and attack showed the skilled grace of a warrior that fought through many battles. Power hummed through each attack and the Sith still looked on in awe even after he had finished.

"Human," she finally said as she walked up behind him, "what was tha—"

"Holy Fuck!"

She jumped back from Jay's sudden outburst. Jay looked at her, realizing his mistake, and smiled embarrassingly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, sorry," Jay grinned, "I forgot you were there. Um . . . yea, hi miss."

She gave an unsure look. Was this the same warrior that she had just watched? She shook her head, as she spoke to her fellow acolyte.

"Who are you exactly?"

Jay smiled, "Jay and I have a tendency to shit kick assholes like them. What about you?"

"Me?" she asked skeptically, "you do know that I'm with Overseer Harkun right?"

". . . soooo?"

"It means that I'm one of the slaves that just arrived here."

"Oh, well . . . um I just got here too I guess." Jay said while rubbing the back of his head.

"What? No, no that's not the point. I'm a slave"

" . . . and this mean?"

She looked at Jay questioningly, "Your attitude, its . . . strange. I half expected you to be hostile towards me."

"Meh," Jay shrugged, "But I guess you gotta point. Let's just say that I'm not an asshole like those guys. Anyways, got a name?"

"*sigh* If you must know what my name is, it is Vasharas and, no, I have no last name."

"Alright then Vasharas," Jay said as he beamed, "Nice to know that you're all well and good,"

"Yes, sorry if I seem cautious," Vasharas spoke, "but I still have several questions."

"It's no big deal. Besides, it's kinda expected around here considering that most Sith are backstabbing jerk faces that don't care about others."

"Yes, quite right. Um, if you don't mind, who are you?"

Jay paused for a bit, ". . . Um, I think I've already said my name."

"That's not what I'm trying to say," she said slightly flustered and rubbed her head, "You don't have an Imperial accent, you fought off three students for no reason, and you didn't even use a training saber."

"Well, I wouldn't say that I fought them off for no reason," Jay said as he stretched his arms.

"They weren't going to bothering you, what was the point?"

He shrugged, "Well they were bothering you, right?"

"Yes," she said as she crossed her arms, "but what does that have to do with anything."

"So, the Sith's all about passion right?" Vasharas nodded, "Well, my passion told me to beat the shit outta those assholes cause they were bothering you. Simple as that."

". . . I see," Vasharas gathered her bearings and let herself relax slightly, "Then I guess, I should be thankful. Where did learn how to fight like that?"

"Oh that, that was nothing."

"Nothing!" Vasharas exclaimed, "You downed three advanced students and you tell me that's nothing?"

"Those were the advanced students?" He queried with a raised eyebrow, "Why didn't they use the force and crap?"

Vasharas couldn't help but massage her forehead, "These three were probably training as Sith warrior. Most of the Sith that do learn Force, like me, usually train as inquisitors."

"Ha, then I guess I got lucky."

"Obviously, you shouldn't just jump in without knowing your opponents. If those advanced students were inquisitors, they could have killed you."

Jay just raised his head in defense, "Alright, alright. God damn sorry '_MOM.' _You know I still saved you."

"I could have handled them myself, because I knew what I was up against. You were going to jump in without considering the consequences."

"Fine, I'm sorry," he said jokingly, "I promise to never do it again."

"It's your life on the line not mine," she said as she walked off, "good luck on your trials. It would be a shame if you died."

"Yea, thanks for the thought," Jay responded as she rounded the corner. He looked around eyeing the three that were still downed from his strikes.

'_Was I always this strong? I mean, damn, I was pretty good, but I don't recall dropping people in two hits._'

He looked at his hand as it flexed by closing and opening. Jay tried to remember the fight and distinctly remembering how focused he was. Each dodge was clean and each strike was swift. Overall, his movements felt fluid and comfortable, far more convenient than it should be.

'_Was it the force?_' He thought, '_that would explain a lot . . . but how did I even use it in the first place?_'

Jay shook his head, perhaps he needed to study the force further.

* * *

Half an hour passed as Overseer Tremel made his way back to the young Acolyte's chambers. As he approached the door, he noted the three unconscious bodies of three advanced acolytes, all of them under another Overseer by the name of Raluk. Tremel knew Raluk and knew how far his students were in their trials. To see three of them on the ground troubled him, but he promptly shook the thought out of his head.

When he opened the door, he found himself shivering as he felt a pulse of the force flow through him. On the ground was the meditating figure of one Jay Valus attempting to study the force around him. Of course what Jay wasn't noticing, and what Tremel was seeing, was the dense aura that surrounded Jay.

From Tremel's perspective, the metaphysical energies of the force seemed to absolutely engulf Jay's body. The aura undulated sending off indications of ominous potential.

'_What raw power,_' Tremel noted, '_it almost looks as though it could blow up any minute._'

However, almost out of the blue, the aura seemed to flow back into Jay as he opened his eyes. Tremel noted Jay's frustration.

"GOD, FUCKING DAMN IT," Jay shouted, as he scratched his head violently, "What the hell am I doing wrong!"

Tremel stood back, slightly shocked, but he quick get himself out of his state of surprise, "Acolyte Valus," Jay jumped at the Overseer's voice "it is nice to see that you're working hard."

"Ah, um . . sorry sir. I was just trying to meditate but I can't sense anything at all."

Tremel raised an eyebrow, "Really now? From what I could tell, you have a greater control over the force than some of the Sith Lords."

Now it was Jay's turn to be skeptical, "Wait . . . really? I don't feel anything."

"The amount of control that you have dictates how used to the force you are. The force is not just a detached sixth sense. It is a part of you and extension of your abilities. Don't try to sense something unfamiliar, feel yourself extend out into the world."

Jay looked quizzical but slowly began to understand, "Ok," he said after half a minute, "should I try again then?"

"Yes, right in front of me."

Again, Jay found himself on both his knees and felt himself attempt to concentrate. "Sooooo, what now?"

"Try to feel your surroundings, literally feel it with your sense of touch."

Jay nodded closing his eye for a few seconds and then opening them, "Like right now?"

"Yes,"

He nodded as he tried to do so. Jay breathed in and out slowly and tried to "feel" out his surroundings. At first, nothing came, nothing at all, but he started to understand the room. It started with slightly around him and then it extended out further and further. Eventually, he even felt the Overseer's presence and soon he could even feel the three bodies breathe. The feeling was . . . interesting, so he kept going.

Soon he could feel section of the complex and the inhabitants and he kept going until he felt the entire building. Before he could go out and feel the outside, Jay felt himself being shaken by Tremel. He stopped and saw the man's smiling face.

"You are truly talented," Tremel said as he smiled, "I'm amazed you grasped the concept so quickly."

"Yea, I know. Those holicrons and datapads didn't do crap."

Tremel nodded, As I said before, the force isn't something you can just study, it must be practiced and meditated with."

Jay agreed, "Alright then, how do I do things like force push and lightning?"

"Hmm, wielding the electrical energy may be out of your grasp, for now, but moving objects with the force is a combination of what you just did as well as feeling the force move it."

"So that's it then? That's cool let me try it on something," Jay said as he looked around eyeing a far off holicron. This time he looked at the cube and focused himself as he again sent out his senses. The soon familiar feeling of his senses surrounded him and soon he was struggling to move the object.

"Imagine the force grasping the object and moving it Acolyte," Overseer Tremel said, "Feel it move towards you."

As Tremel spoke, Jay followed his instructions and almost immediately the object floated towards the duo. Jay left out an open palm and the Holicron smoothly landed on his hand. Tremel was impressed.

"Remarkable," Tremel spoke out amazed, "you truly do have a talent for the Force."

Jay shook his head, "But I don't think I'll be able to use it in combat. Takes too much focus."

"Nonsense Acolyte," the outburst surprised Jay, "Even now, the force bends to your will. When you fight just do what you feel is correct and eventually you shall learn accustom yourself with the force in combat."

"Really?"

"Yes, and with enough training, your abilities will be unmatched and you will be unstoppable. You will be a great asset towards the Sith Empire."

Jay couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Sure Sithhood seemed cool but to be "unstoppable" and be "an asset towards the empire"?

'_I think I'll try avoiding that for a bit._'

"Say Overseer, weren't you here for something else?"

"Ah yes, there was something I needed to discuss with you." Jay jumped up as he listened to the old Overseer, "Your training saber if you will."

Jay handed the weighty stick of a saber to the Overseer as he examined it. Tremel couldn't help but shake his head, "This practice sword is insufficient- the blade of lesser acolytes. You need a dominating weapon."

The old man pulled out a map and handed it to Jay. Jay examined the datapad as he noted the surroundings. '_The Valley of the Dark Lords, huh. The Sith really do know how to make names._'

"In the tomb of Ajunta Pall," Tremel continued as he pointed to the map, "there's an old armory. A strong Sith warblade awaits you there."

"I'm starting to feel a catch coming up," Jay responded to which the Overseer nodded.

"Yes, the tomb is thick with k'lor' slugs – deadly, savage creatures. Be speedy but careful. They've been the end of many an acolyte."

Jay breathed out, "Ok, slugs . . . that's not so bad."

"Once you acquire the warblade, I suggest you spend some time in the tomb bloodying it. Then come to me in my chambers in the academy."

As soon as he finished, Overseer Tremel left Jay's room, letting the teen to ready himself.

* * *

**This chapter was a lot of fun, but I think I might have gone a bit overboard with the background info. Was the fight any good?**

**Please read and review for me and stuff and respond**

**:D**


	5. The Tomb of Ajunta Pall

**What the Sith!**

**Arc 1 Korriban**

**Chapter 4 The Tomb of Ajunta Pall**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS RAAAAWWRS**

* * *

"Man," Jay said as he stepped out of the opening of a rocky tomb. "This is freaking awesome!"

Ever since Jay had left the metal compound, he couldn't help but revel in the rich and engrossing environment. Back on earth, Jay always took the time to travel or go anywhere new so being in a strange place like Korriban was just another new location to conquer. Most people would consider Korriban as a desolate rock of dry red sand and overgrown valleys, but, to Jay, this place was literally an alien world filled to the brim with fierce creatures and ominous tombs.

The valley that he looked over specifically was called the Valley of the Dark Lords. Here Jay could see quite a few numbers of openings that led to the many chambers housing old, corroded mummies of the dark lords that passed long ago. Some openings were far more elaborate with statues that surrounded the entrances that almost made it seem like they were trying to guard the tombs themselves. Other openings could barely be classified as holes in the ground.

After a bit of exploring, Jay had gone through several tombs as well as checked out a number of caverns, taking various picture along the way. By the time he had gotten out of his last cavern, almost all the Acolytes that had been situated in the Valley had left. Jay was starting to feel that he might have been wasting a bit too much time.

'_Wow,_' Jay thought as he took a peek at his phone. It had been about two hours since he had been given his objective, '_Maybe I should head to that Ajunta Pall guy now._'

Jay stared at his map, memorizing where he needed to go and taking off in a small jog. When he got to the opening, Jay could tell that this "Ajunta Pall" was no small time Sith. The opening itself looked like the large frame that reminded Jay of a theater and the sides of the openings had alien Sith inscriptions carved all around the edges. As he stepped inside, Jay found several metal container boxes. Jay turned to his right, eyeing a very long flight of stairs.

A VERY long flight of stairs.

Jay felt his stomach drop as he looked down the barely lite and tall stairway. While, Jay really had no trouble with stairs themselves, the fact that the stairway seemed to lead into hell itself didn't really help Jay.

'_Um . . . yea going back now._'

Jay turned around only to find himself face to face with Vasharas. Jay freaked.

"Holy balls" Jay exclaimed

"Jay," Vasharas responded calmly, "It's nice to know that you're consistent with your greetings,"

"Oh yea, hi, Vasharas."

'_She's like a freakin ninja,_' he thought.

Vasharas shook her head a bit, "So, why are you here? Did your Overseer give you something to do as well, or am I just too irresistible to let go?"

He smiled nervously, "Oh uh ha hah, Yea, uh, I'm here for some warblade thingy. What about you?"

She shrugged, "Oh nothing special. I'm looking for a Sith hermit by the name of Spindral. The Sith Lord I'm trying to work under wants me to get tested by him for some reason."

"A hermit huh," Jay scratched his chin, "What kind of a name is Spindral?"

"A hermit's name, but it doesn't matter. I'm going to have to go down there to get to Spindral, are you going down as well?"

"Um, yeaaaa," Jay answered, trying to forget his earlier reaction, "totally,"

"Good, let's get going. If we're quick enough, we'll be able to finish what we're doing before they stop serving food in the mess hall."

"We have a mess hall!" Jay said as his mouth salivated, "DAMN, I haven't eaten in like ever,"

"Well then Jay, once you have acquired that warblade of yours and I've taken that trial, I'll help you get something to eat."

Jay smiled, "K' then let's get going!"

* * *

"OH MY GOD WHY THE FUCK DID I AGREE TO GO DOWN THESE STAIRS" Jay shouted out as they finally went halfway down the stairs

Vasharas pinched the bridge of her nose, "Jay, we've only been going down for twenty minutes . . . and ten of those revolve around you crying and clinging onto me."

"I'm sorry but OH GOD. WHY THE FUCK DO THE SITH HAVE TO MAKE FREAKIN STAIRS LIKE THIS!"

At this point, Vasharas couldn't take much more of Jay's screams and started pulling him up, "If we are to eat, we are going to have to get moving, now."

"Go on, leave without me," Jay started to say in an over dramatic manner. He put his hand over his forehead, "I'm a lost cause"

"Don't be stupid." She said as she pulled the teen up, "Now get up."

Jay reluctantly got up still mumbling about the stairs, but, as much as he would have like to have admit it, it was comforting to be around Vasharas.

"Hey, Vash," he said they started to continue down.

She felt confused for a second, "Wait, what was that?"

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"Did you shorten my name"

"Yes . . . is that bad?"

She shook her head, "No, it just reminded me of something."

Jay looked at the red skinned Sith and couldn't help but ask, "Speaking of which, have ever taken care of kids or something?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"I mean, you seem used to dealing with someone like me," he laughed slightly, "You're definitely a lot more patient than the other acolytes here."

"Honestly, you _do_ remind me of my little brother." Her gaze became serious.

"I do?" Jay asked. He really didn't know what to feel. "Is that a good thing . . . or bad?"

She gave a little smile, a weathered smile that seemed have survived many days, "Well, he always did have a habit of calling me Vash and crying."

"Hey, hey," Jay gave an unamused frown, "I'm just really bad with tall stairs especially if they look like the mouth to freakin hell."

"So, are you afraid of heights?"

"No, just . . . dark stairwells"

"Hee hee." She giggled, as Jay rubbed his head embarrassed. Vasharas smile seemed to shine through. "You two even look alike"

Jay raised his eyebrow as he smirked, "Oh, really now?" he put his hand over his chin, "How do I hold up to a Sith Pureblood?"

"Actually, my brother and I weren't related by blood. He was a human and, I, a Sith Pureblood. He had black hair just like you."

"Is that why you're so keen on scolding me?"

She shrugged, "I guess that could be the case. That or I really like scolding people like you."

"Hey!"

"Oh calm down Jay that's not what I meant," she said as she started to look off in the distance again. Her eyes seemed to darken yet her face showed a smile.

"The first memories I ever had were always about keeping him out of trouble," she got quiet again, and Jay watched as she seemed to painfully pull old memories out, "He was so small and so weak, but he always kept going way over his head and jumping into things. I mean that sort of was annoying, but I still love him. His smiles always seemed to brighten up my world. Even when I was beat by our owners or even spit on by their guests, he always gave me hope."

Jay smiled. It was nice to know that she wasn't some blood thirsty Sith like how the movies portrayed them. She was a person with emotions and feelings, not just some script written off somewhere in the mind of an insane director (Damn you George Lucas). Her expression, however, made Jay feel uneasy. She was holding something back, "So . . . what happened to him?"

"I don't know." She said as she looked away from him, "When I was twelve, we were separated by our master where I was sent to some Hutt like as a trophy. After a couple years or so, I ran away and found out my affinity to the force. Another two years, I get captured by the same Hutt, lo and behold, but a year later I was taken by the Imperial Military to train as a Sith. They had heard about my force abilities and basically bought me from that slug. That was about a month ago."

"Hmm," Jay said as he tried to imagine the hardships she might have had, "It must have been hard."

"Yes, the ten years alone were probably the hardest part of my life. Whenever he was with me, I always felt that I could take anything that people threw at me. It wasn't just me helping him, he was holding me up."

"So you gonna look for him then?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you gonna try to look for him after you become a Sith?"

"Yes, definitely. I just hope he stays alive until I find him."

"Well, all you really gotta do is trace your old owner back from that Hutt that owned you and then kick that dude's ass and get him to give the kid's last location."

Eventually, silence passed between the two with only the echoes of footsteps bouncing through the halls. At this point, Jay had completely forgotten that he had been going down the stairs for a while now. He was far too preoccupied in his thoughts.

'_I wonder how my friends are doing. Do they even have a clue what's happening to me?_'

After another couple of minutes of silence, Vasharas couldn't help but ask Jay something.

"So, Jay." She started off, "Where do come from,"

"Me? Oh, I'm just in interdimentional traveler that decided to become a Sith Warrior for no apparent reason what-so-ever." Jay snickered.

"Very funny," She replied unamused. "But, in all seriousness, I would like to know where you're from. You never really did answer me back at the academy."

Jay rubbed the back of his head, "Um really? Is it that important?"

"Well, I did just gave you the abridged version of my life and I was hoping you would do the same."

He mentally cringed. There wasn't going to be anyway he could refuse to answer the question without hurting Vasharas and, to be fair, she did tell her life story to him. The only problem was, he had nothing to give and winging a backstory would only hurt Vasharas more than help. "Um, I . . . I . . uh. . Let's just talk about this later, k' Vash?"

Vashara gave him a frown, but sighed in agreement, "Fine, Jay." She said in a sisterly tone. "Don't be afraid to talk to me. Even if I am a Sith Pureblood, I still grew up like a slave."

In the back of his head, Jay knew he was only avoiding the inevitable. So he started to formulate something for later use, but it was tough. From what he knew, Jay, or well his body, had been trained at an early to be a Sith, but he would still have to explain why he turned out so differently from other Sith.

'_I don't have an accent, I'm not a xenophobic prick, and I don't even have Sith teachings down either. This is gonna take a while._'

But before he could any further thinking, he eyed the final flight of stairs and a stony entrance way that marked the end of the ominous staircase.

"Hey, sweet!" Jay shouted as he pointed. "Finally, we can get outta this freakin stairwell."

Before Vasharas could ask him anything, Jay sprinted over down to the end of the stairs and practically flew through the entrance way. Vasharas followed Jay, smiling to herself. He really was like her brother.

As soon as she came through the arched entrance, she quickly found him looking over a dead soldier and his holocommunicator. Jay eyed the man and gave himself a little gulp. The man, who had been wearing a strange red armor that Jay had seen some of the soldiers wore back on the transport ship Jay had been on, was ripped open with blood spattered everywhere. Jay could only imagine the horrible things that the soldier experienced.

A red light flashed on the communicator, alerting Vasharas.

"Jay," She said as she pointed towards the circular device, "Could I get that?"

Jay nodded and Jay tossed the communicator as he breathed a sigh of relief in his mind.

'_Note to self, learn to use some of the shit here in this universe too._' Jay thought as he watched Vasharas activate the device.

The Holocommunicator glowed slightly as an image of a man came up on the device's holoprojector, "Jensen, report now! We are being attacked, I need a status report on that back up!" shouted a disheveled voice. The figure shown looked to be wearing the same armor as the dead man. This man looked a bit worse for wear, however, as parts of the armor looked damaged and his blood seeped into the armor.

"The man you are trying to get in contact with is dead," Vasharas answered.

The soldier looked at his communicator in surprise, "Who is this?"

"We are two acolytes that have come to the Tomb of Ajunta Pall to receive our trials."

"Acolytes," he said amazed, "maybe that's what we need right now."

"What's wrong," Jay said as finally came closer.

"We're pinned down right now by nearly a hundred or more K'lor' Slugs. These things ambushed us when we attacked their nests."

Jay rolled his eyes, "Well, maybe you shouldn't have attacked the nests then dude."

The soldier shook his head, "I'm sorry sir, but we were ordered to eliminate the K'lor'slugs from this tomb but everytime we killed one, another four would just take its place. We figured we needed to attack the nest to stop them from overrunning the tomb, but they got us before we could set off the bombs."

"So you need us to set off the bombs," Jay stated with a smirk, "Sweet."

"Yes, sir, we would greatly appreciate that tremendously. Here are the coordinates for the bombs."

"What about you guys?" Jay asked, "Didn't you say you were pinned down?"

"Yes, but honestly, we're a lost cause. With the amount of K'lor'slugs assaulting our only exit, no one would be able to save us now. Just let the bombs go off and we'll gladly die knowing our duty was fulfilled."

Jay paused for a moment, "Um, ok then . . . tell me your location . . . so that I can _totally_ avoid it."

"Fair enough, sir," he said as Jay watched the soldier turned to pull out a blaster and fire a couple shots, "All you need to know is that once you're in the marked chamber, do NOT go towards the eastern chamber. That is where we are and where the highest concentration of K'lor'slugs are."

"Alright then, stay alive then, dudes. I _totally_ won't do that."

"Good luck, sir."

Almost immediately the projector's light flickered and Jay stuffed the communicator in his pocket.

"Alright then, let's get moving."

Before he could run off, Vasharas grabbed him by the shoulder and gave the teen a stern look. "Jaaaaaaaaay,"

"Yeeeeeeees?"

"Listen," she said in a soothing sisterly voice. Jay was starting to find this awkward as her grip on his shoulder slowly released, "If you don't want to tell me about your past, then that's fine, but _please_ tell me you're not just going to rush in to that tomb and try and save those men."

Jay smiled nervously, "Heh heh, caught red handed . . . Oh sorry, I didn't mean it like that,"

"It's fine, I actually quite proud of my red skin," Vasharas said smiling. Her expression changed, however, and she shook her head, "but that's beside the point. The main idea is the fact that we're going into a situation blind and that definitely doesn't help when we're facing off against superior numbers."

Jay brightened up at this, "Wait . . . so you're not gonna stop me?"

"Well, yes. Just consider this repayment for helping back at the academy"

"I thought you didn't need help," Jay joked

"Oh please," She said as she rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Just be glad that I'm willing to offer my aid. The other students would have abandoned you on the spot."

"Well then," Jay responded with a smile, "Glad to have you around."

* * *

On Korriban, there are only few creatures that are accustomed to the harsh environment of its treacherous rocky face and thus almost all of its fauna are seen underground. The K'lor'slug is no exception to this rule. Deep in many of the dark tombs lies the twisted annelids that the Sith have identified as the Korriban Death Slugs.

Due to their habit of living underground, they have developed ways to adapt to their darker environment. Because of their subterranean environment, they developed an ability to sense the heat of their prey and evolved their serpentine bodies to be propelled by many dangerously-edged legs. Their mouths are gaping circular maws filled with lamprey-like concentric rings of teeth.

When Jay saw his first K'lor'slug, he just couldn't help but nerd-gasm right then and there.

"Holy balls of awesome," he whispered to his red skinned companion, "Those things look freaking sick."

"Agreed," Vasharas responded, "Those bladed limbs look like they could hurt,"

"Yea, I know. Man, they should make this a damn Pokemon," She gave him a funny look, "Don't ask,"

She could only shake her head, "If you say so Jay,"

The two observed the few K'lor'slugs around the entrance to the nest. Luckily, most of the creatures were still assaulting the imperial soldiers and thus only a few of the creatures sat up to guard the front. Jay studied their features.

"So then," Jay began, "how are we gonna pull this off."

Vasharas looked at Jay with seriousness, "Our first order of business would be to familiarize ourselves with how they fight,"

"And how would we do that?"

"I suggest we observe these ones and try to understand their attack patt—"

"BOOOOOOORING," Jay said making Vasharas frown, "Let's just grab one of the smaller ones and beat the crap out of it."

". . . really?"

"Yes, really,"

Vasharas smacked Jay on the back of the head, "IDIOT"

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"What do you think?" She hissed, "We just talked about this,"

"Hey, I'm giving a serious suggestion,"

"We are not blindly fighting something we have never encountered; can you honestly tell me how we're going to fight even one of the smaller ones?"

Before Jay could retaliate, the sounds of snarling grabbed their attention. As they turned their heads, the two found the eye-less face of a K'lor'slug.

Staring straight at them.

"Oh . . . shit,"

The serpentine worm pounce at Jay forcing the two the jump away in an effort to dodge the creature. Before Jay could fully dodge, however, the slug's left claw slashed at him, cutting his skin. Jay flinched a bit as he readied himself.

"So much for just observing eh, Vash?"

Vasharas shook her head, "Just arm yourself Jay and let's get this over with,"

Jay nodded as he grabbed the training saber on his back. He couldn't help but frown at the weight. All his life he had learned to fight without a weapon and now, in his hands, was an unwieldy, ugly, and uncomfortable training saber. He could only hope that the warblade would be easier to use.

'_I'm gonna be a Sith warrior that hates using weapons, LOL_'

"JAY, LOOK OUT!"

Jay broke himself out of his mind and watched as another slug jumped towards him. This time, he dodged the bladed arms with ease and now there were two slugs. Jay smiled as he saw the challenge in front of him.

'_Challenge-fucking-accepted,_'

"Vash, butter up the one on the left with your lightning, I'll take the fatty on the right." Jay shouted as he ran forward.

Vasharas quickly responded with several bursts of lightning, stunning the ugly monstrosity. Jay ran up to the other annelid, who responded with several slashes. Jay weaved back and forth away from the sharp appendages, struggling as he was still holding the saber with two hands.

'_Damn,_' he thought, '_This thing is throwing off my balance_,'

Jay just grunted in frustration as he ducked under another attack. Vasharas was still subjugating her slug to electrical torture when she stared at Jay in disbelief, "JAY, attack the worm NOW,"

"Well, I'm trying!" He said as he back up.

As much as Jay would have liked to admit, the worm was fast bugger. That coupled with knife like arms and Jay's lack of training, this was going to be annoying. He rushed up again, forcing the slug to attack again. He parried the first blow, dodging the other three attacks, and retaliated with a punch from his right fist. As he was right handed, the blade incidentally had been in his hand when gave the punch.

As the punch connected, Jay felt a feeling of light-headedness fill him as the force of his fist blasted into the worm. The disgusting squelch of tearing flesh resonated in the hall and, within a second, the worm fell back in stunned from the pain. Jay and Vasharas looked in amazement.

"Holy shit nuggets,"

Vasharas had to agree, but something else entirely grabbed her attention. She found herself staring at his training saber.

"Jay, your saber. It's . . ."

He looked at his hand and saw the crushed and disheveled remains of a very broken hilt. Jay gawked awkwardly as he let the pieces fall out of this hand.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,"

Vasharas placed her right hand over her face as she shook her head, "What are you doing—, Jaaaaaay. Making everything more and more difficult."

Vasharas felt the presense of the force alert her and almost immediately she blocked the bladed arm that had been aimed for her. She pushed the arm and sent the slug creature a kick forcing it back. Another blast of electricity came out of her hand. Stunned by the electricity, the slug left its defenses wide open allowing her to run up and finish it off with her training saber.

"Um, Vash," he said as he pointed towards three new slugs, "We got more company."

As the three lashed out towards them, Vasharas sent out a blast of force, pushing one of the three away. Jay ran forward to intercept the others. The beasts attacked in unison, but Jay was ready. With no awkward sword weighing him down, he avoided each appendage with ease. Vasharas stood in amazement as she watched him dipped, dived, rolled, ducked, weaved and danced with the grace of a professional. Jay was amazed himself.

'_There it is again,_' he thought, '_this feeling . . . it's comfy._'

Jay smirked as a confident smile rolled over his face. He took a second to glance at the now dead third worm. As much fun as he was having, Jay still knew that he had to finish quickly, he had soldiers that needed his help. With another dodge Jay moved in to finish the worm. The first worm in front of Jay watched as the raven haired Acolyte deflect its limbs away and send a fist straight to its abdomen and send a kick onto its spine.

The slug coughed blood from the sheer force of the blows and fell dead as its spine snapped in two. Its brother looked towards the fallen bodies of its two brothers, frantically moving its own head back and forth. When it stopped and looked at the two acolytes, it shrunk back in fear and fled. Jay breathed a sigh of relief as Vasharas walked up to him, again amazed.

"Well, Jay. You're definitely adding more and more things to the table. How did you fight those slugs off with your bare hands?"

Jay just looked at himself as he tried doing some stretches, "I really don't know, I guess it's the force and stuff. I mean, I do feel way faster and stronger than usual. Do you have any idea?"

She shook her head, "I don't know much, but I don't recall anyone in Sith history having the ability to enhance one's own bodily abilities like how you're doing it. The force abilities I've studied that do enhance the body tends to also destroy the user's body, but you don't even seem to be tired"

"Well, that me. Always full of surprises," Jay said with crossed arms and a smug smile. His mood quickly changed, however, as he heard shouts and blaster shots from within the nest's entrance, "Crap, that's probably them!"

The two ran towards the noise and passed the K'lor'slug nest. Various explosives were placed all around the nest. The nest looked more like a gathering of moss and fungus rather than any bug's nest. The bombs, on the other hand, contrasted from the disgusting eggs with its hard, smooth metal shell as well as their red glowing button. The buttons enticed the teen but the sounds of the men's shouts as well as the various screams of the slugs overrode his thoughts, however . . .

"Vash, I got an idea."

* * *

One Sergeant Cormun of the 5th infantry company had been thoroughly been wiping his brow from the sweat that stained his face. Three hours they had been fighting in entrenched positions and, in those three hours, he had lost ten good men in his company of twenty-five. His men were doing far better than he had hoped, however, not only did they manage to grab the attention of at least 200 hundred of the slugs but they also had gotten rid of about 50 of them. More dead slugs and attentive slugs would mean fewer slugs for the two Acolytes to deal with and more time for the charges to go off.

Things were looking bad though. Every other minute, another garrison that had been previously held, fell to the vile worms and forced the men back even farther. Soon they would be against the wall waiting for their imminent deaths inside the sharp maws of alien worm-like

'_A fine way to die,_' he thought, '_True satisfaction comes from service to the Empire._'

But no matter how much he tried to convince himself, he was still afraid of the cold embrace of death, or, in this situation, the bloody end through evisceration. Even so, he felt himself move forward, as if a new strength had been reinvigorated within his bones. The thought of success gave way into his head as he shouted out orders to his men.

"Alright men! We still need some firing support on our right, Jensen, set up those damned fallback positions, you Rolas grab that idiot in the front I said to fall back from there."

Before Rolas could get the man out, however, three slugs pounced over the wall and proceeded to tear the man apart. The worms were getting more aggressive.

"LEFT SIDE, PULL BACK NOW!"

But the order came too late and two more men were grabbed by the swarm and their screams resonated through the entire hall. Cormun gave a swift prayer, hoping that their deaths were as swift as possible. Another three were now added to the list of lost men.

Soon the other twelve had gotten themselves in up into the new wall and the slugs kept coming. The breath of death filled their lungs as the cries of the dead still rang in their skulls. Some of the men started to shiver and quake in fear, but the Sergeant would have none of that.

"Come on men!" he shouted in inspiration, "Shows these creatures what the imperial—"

"LEEEEEEEEEEEERRROOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOY JEEEEEEEEEEKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NS"

Everyone, even the slugs, just froze and looked towards the entrance way of to see the smirking, knuckle crackling figure of Jay Valus. The Sergeant looked at the Acolyte in shock and felt his holocommunicator hum.

"HEY, SHIT NUGGETS," Jay proclaimed mockingly, "OVER HERE!"

* * *

Jay watched as the swarm of worms descended upon him, not knowing what he had planned. He turned and ran from the swarm pulling the monsters' attention away from the soldiers. Jay only smiled as the monsters followed him through various corridors and into the egg chamber. As he ran past the nest, shouted into the holocommunicator,

"VASH, SET THE TIMER NOW!"

With a push of a button the bombs started to prime as the beeps got louder and faster with each passing second. The slugs took no notice as their focus was still on the obnoxious human that had gotten their attention. Thus, when Jay finally turned around he was face to face with a blob of multiple slugs.

'_Alright then,_' Jay said as he tried to remember what Vasharas had said before,

~~~~Ten Minutes Earlier~~~~

_ "You're going to do what!?" Vasharas shouted as she attempted to comprehend the ridiculousness of his plan._

_"I'm gonna lure them into the egg chamber and you have to activate the bomb timer when I tell you to."_

_"How can you be sure that you get all the slugs? The last I checked, the platoon was being overwhelmed by those things."_

_"Well, the thing is, is that I wanna pull them towards the entrance . . . and then force push them into the bomb."_

_"Are you crazy? The amount of power required to even think about something like that would be tremendous. You'd need to kill yourself before you could think about doing something like that."_

_"Vash, just trust me and tell me how to do a force push"_

_She stood her ground with the full ferocity of any older sister figure, "I am NOT just gonna let you do something this stupid. Let's just come up with another plan."_

_"Well then I'll just gonna rush in and get myself killed. These guys are gonna die if we don't do something soon, so give tell me how to do this or so freakin help me I'll get myself killed"_

_Vasharas massaged her temple as she spoke in a frustrated tone, "Fine"_

Present time

Jay looked at the flood of worms and pulled himself back to force push the beast. Fist back and body tense, he felt the force surround himself and felt a part of him push towards the group.

'_Alright Jay,_' he focused, '_Just remember: Down+Right+Fierce_'

As it gathered the violent rage of the energy began to spill out, whipping the air around him. Vasharas watched in awe yet again as the Human Sith condensed the energy gradually and at the last minute—

"HEY," he shouted, "Here's a FORCE FUCK YOU"

When he threw his fist, he felt the energies of the force that surround him extend out in a raging torrent of physical power. The pressure from the blast was so large that it pushed on the entrance's frame breaking it off of the wall. The massive power of the force push crashed into the blob and flinging them all towards the nest.

*Beep*

With one final ring, the metal containers blew up in a massive explosion, setting the swarm of slugs up into flame. The blast consumed the entirety of the mass of bugs, but Jay and Vash did not anticipate one thing, the explosion coming towards them.

'_SHIT_'

By this point, Vash had been standing right behind him when the explosion was coming towards the two. Vash just covered her eyes and cringed as she awaited her imminent fiery death. Jay stood his ground as he felt the force engulf him again. His mind knew that he should run and his body screamed for movement but something else was stopping him. An old memory surfaced in his head.

* * *

_~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~_

_September 31__st__ 2009_

_"Wow, Jay," Trevor was saying while shaking his head, "This ha's go-ut to be the stup'idest thing you've done in laik' ever,"_

_Jay smirked as he shuffled in his bed, though he really couldn't do much. He had broken both his leg and his right arm and the casts were restricting his movements._

_"Hey man, I had to try out that thing from Spiderman guys," Jay said as he laughed, "Seriously, that was the craziest thing."_

_Stephan, Trevor, and Joana smacked the palm of their hand into their face. Jay had been doing progressively crazier and crazier things ever since Dillan had gotten much more into his football team. In fact, Dillan was supposed to be with his team that day to practice._

_However, that changed when he had heard the news. With a loud smash, the large physique of one Dillan entered the room. Everyone looked in shock, as the football player stood in the room furious at Jay._

_"Everyone," he said, "Get out, I need to talk to our local dumbass."_

_Everyone strolled out as quickly as possible. Both Jay and Dillan had been arguing for quite some time and their verbal fights had escalated more and more every time._

_"Jay," Dillan said as the door closed behind them, "The FUCK is wrong with you,"_

_"Oh nothing," Jay responded nonchalantly, "I just wanted to try something,"_

_"You tried to FUCKING kill yourself you fucking idiot!"_

_Jay tried to pass it off, "Pfft, that wasn't anything serious dude."_

_"Jay, I'm not gonna let this go until you freaking tell me what the hell is going on."_

_"There isn't anything going on so you can FUCK OFF!"_

_He rubbed his temple, "Dude, you've been to the hospital like a hundred times for the past year alone and you almost died today. Do you even care about staying alive? You got your whole damn life ahead of you."_

_Jay gave a furious scowl, "I've got a life ahead of me? Oh that's fucking rich coming from football playing, study freak over here."_

_"Excuse me," Dillan said as he started to feel Jay._

_"Yea, you heard me. You think you're the fucking perfect asshole that coming down to us lesser mortals. You think you can teach us everything and expect us to follow your ass."_

_"Dud—,"_

_"FUCK YOU," he screamed, his eyes were starting to tear up, "You got the grades, you got the looks, you got the body, you GOT EVERYTHING. What the fuck do I have, huh?! One dead father and an alcoholic whore of a mom"_

_It was at that point, Jay felt his face burn slightly as Dillan punch his face. Jay looked up in shock at the football playing nerd and froze._

_"Jay," Dillan started off slowly, "Dude, you're not worthless, ok. You're fucking Jay Valus, ass kicking savant and nerd loving protector. You're worth a hundred of anybody to me, man, hell, to all of us. You're __**are**__ important Jay,"_

_Jay gulped and shifted his gaze to his bed. He closed his eyes as he heard Dillan speak again, "Stop doing this to yourself. Doing crazy shit isn't gonna bring your dad back or make you feel any better."_

_As Dillan walked out, Jay felt his body finally collapse from all the emotion he held within his head. No matter what would happen his friends would always be with him and the only thing that he had now was the will to protect._

_~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~_

* * *

'_Sorry Dillan_,' he said to himself as he left the confined parts of his memories, '_I guess I'll be doing something stupid again . . . but it won't be for nothing_.'

The force surrounding him condensed around him as he focused on the memories of his past. To protect was his creed, but his true personality was to do the insane, the crazy, and, most definitely, the impossible. Combining these two motives gave Jay a flare of inspiration, forcing a smile across his face as he awaited his new challenger

'_Alright then,_' he thought, '_TIME TO WING THIS SON OF A BITCH_'

He extended out to form a wall of invisible force that covered the broken opening. The power that emanated from him sent out a wave a power that shook Vasharas out of her fear. She stared as the wall had appeared and watched as it collided with the fierce blast. The two impacted with one another leading to a furious battle between the explosive pressure of the blast and the willpower of Jay's force abilities.

As Vasharas watched the explosive discharge and the wall of force collide, she could only look on stupefied by how powerful Jay as actually holding his ground. It was almost too surreal, the same teen that had been clinging on to her like some child back on the stairs earlier and had reminded Vasharas of her vulnerable little brother, was now protecting her from an explosion of insane magnitude.

As the discharge and wall of force fought on, the explosion started to lose ground. Jay pushed on and on forcing the fire back as it grew weaker and weaker. Then it was over, all that was left of the explosion was the burned remains of the slugs that had been caught in the blast. The explosion had also left the room charred black and Jay panting for air.

"That," he said as he breathed in and out, "was awesome."

* * *

"We can't thank you enough, sir" the Sergeant said as he shook Jay's hand repeatedly. Jay was starting to sweat from embarrassment, "We owe you our lives and we extend our services to you."

"Um, thanks," Jay said, "I'm sorta sad that I couldn't get here sooner."

The men all saluted to him as the Sergeant spoke, "Sir, at this point we're glad to be even out at all. Most Sith would have just left us there to rot."

Jay smiled, "Well then, I'm not like most Sith am I?"

"No, sir you are not," Cormun nodded, "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Well, we kinda need help finding stuff. Do you know where that Sith guy, Spindral, is?"

"Yes," the soldier responded, "In fact, we had guarded his lodging for some time before we were assigned to this. Is there anything else?"

"Yea, one last thing. Do you know where I could find Ajunta Pall's armory?"

"Yes, in fact we can go there right now."

Jay smiled at this as they all gathered up and left. The men that had fallen had been given graves in the honorary Imperial tradition and the soldiers were given a few minutes to mourn before they left. Jay and Vasharas stood next to each other as they were led to the armory.

"Jay," she finally said after an unbearable silence.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

He raised his eyebrow, "For what?"

"For saving me,"

He smiled, "Well, considering I was in front of you—"

"You didn't have to make the wall that big," she interrupted, "In fact; all you really needed to do was surround yourself. But you didn't . . . you pushed yourself to the point where the explosion didn't even get into our chamber."

"Well, yea I guess." Jay said as he looked at Vasharas, "I'm just that kind of person,"

She raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean,"

He pondered on what to say, speaking slowly and deliberately, "Well, Vash. In the past, you could say that I was obsessed with doing crazy stuff." He paused for a moment, letting his memories fill his mind, "I never really had a reason to stop, no one, not even my parents, ever cared to stop me. . . Then I met my friend, Dillan."

Vasharas watched the raven haired teen as he spoke, his words genuine and sincere, "He was important to you?"

Jay nodded, "He was my brother, not by blood but something more closer than that. He basically helped me embrace my, well, let's just say my awkward habits and use it to help others."

"Help others," she said skeptically, "How?"

"Well, remember how you've seen me fight without my saber?" she nodded and he continued, "Well, let's just say that I had a weird fascination for . . . beating the crap outta people I didn't like."

"And he changed that?"

"No, not really," he said as he smirked, "He just helped me know when and where I could do it."

"So you became a protector of the weak," she whispered, "He must have been the best kind of brother you could have had."

"Yea . . . definitely,"

She noted Jay's pondered and couldn't help but ask, "What happened to them?"

Jay paused for a bit, thinking what to say, ". . . They're long gone. In a place I'll never be able to see again"

'_In a galaxy far, far away,_' he added mentally.

"I see," Vasharas nodded, "I can understand why, you've been holding this."

"Yea," he said as he imagined their faces, "yea."

* * *

As the group approached the armory, Jay had already been talking with most of the men. Each of the soldiers were hesitant at first, but found the happy and mischievous Sith Acolyte to be a welcoming change of pace from usual the arrogant and prideful Acolytes that were spawned from the academy. It also helped that this Sith had saved their lives.

As for Vasharas, most of the soldiers stood clear from the Sith Pureblood, but found that they could respect her. She was, like Jay, not arrogant but much more held back than her male friend. Vasharas was fairly beautiful with her supple red skin and, though the soldiers would not have liked to admit, she was clearly Sith material.

By the time they had opened the entrance, the men were all laughing from Jay's antics as well as Vasharas' reactions. Vasharas had plenty of thoughts on Jay at that moment.

'_Strange_,' she thought as she watched Jay, '_To flip so suddenly from a solemn morose sadness to lax happiness._' She herself knew better. He was hiding his pain, but, then again, it was probably how he was coping. It was certainly a lot more productive than weeping in a corner or whining.

'Well, _He certainly is an interesting one_'

* * *

**First off,**** if you would like to suggest a pairing for the secondary characters ie. (Vette, Malavai Quinn, Jaesa, etc.) then send me some suggestions via review or PM.**

**Secondly, as you can probably tell from this chapter, if you know the Sith warrior and inquisitor storylines a bit, I will be merging some of the other class stories with this fic. If you want, send me some character profiles for the Bounty Hunter, Imperial Agent, Jedi Consular, Republic Trooper, and the Smuggler and I just might add them. I already have something for the Jedi Knight and Sith Inquisitor.**

**Thirdly, PLEASE TELL ME IF I WRITING WELL. PLEASE GIVE ME SOME HARSH CRITICISM. Please remember to leave a review that's not a single word long or something like "keep it up". I MUST KNOWWWWWW**

**Anyways thank you guys for reading and I'll see you guys later**


	6. Ughs, Ughs, and, More Ughs

**What the Sith!**

* * *

**Arc 1 Korriban**

**Chapter 5 Ughs Ughs and More Ughs**

**LONG TIME NO FREAKING POST EVERYONE**

**Sorry for taking so long, I've just been working on stuff like SCHOOL and PERSONAL Projects, but now we can finally give this story an update.**

**Please check out my other stories and please give me a review!**

* * *

"Ugh," Jay said as he walked down the halls that led to his Overseers chamber. It had been a common word for what had happened once Jay finished his trials. A word that had been repeated and, perhaps, would be repeated again in the future for years to come.

For now, there were only three Ughs for Jay Valus and they were big ones.

The trials, for the most part, were laughably easy after they cleared the worms that infested the tomb. He had gotten his warblade but kept it on his back for the most part, even when a group of old droids tried to kill the crap out of him. He simply punched, kicked, and used a robot a shield for most of the way through and eventually they stopped coming. The looks that he got from Vasharas and the soldiers ranged from dead-pan looks to large bouts of laughter. From now he would start the first of the many mental notes he would have on his journey.

"Note to self," he thought then, "Learn to block blasters with the force . . . oh and lightsabers too."

Vasharas' trial wasn't that difficult either. The old man in the tomb seemed like a raving lunatic when he talked and the trial really just boiled down to *gulp* killing other acolytes. He gulped a bit when they're bodies went limp onto the floor and, unfortunately for Jay, old man Spindrall caught Jay's disgust.

"Does blood make you weak, child?" the bearded wrinkled man asked with hateful eyes. Jay could not help but look embarrassed as even the men looked at him weird. Spindrall looked at Jay like a pathetic dog, giving Jay enough anger to get over his embarrassment.

"Second note to self," he thought, "Get used to dead bodies . . . a lot."

After Vasharas finished and Spindral went on with a boring rant about something called the Sith code, Jay and Vasharas finally reached the other end of the tomb and came to see the always lovable metal structure that they called the Sith Academy. Ironically, this was where the 'Ughs' started to come into play.

The first Ugh came when Jay and Vasharas walked into the academy in the hopes that they would get the chance to eat from the academy's mess hall. They dashed and ran all in the effort of getting in just before the mess hall closed. When they got there, they found that things were going absolutely wrong for them.

"Well," Vasharas said as she looked at the locked doors, "It seems we were a bit off,"

"By an entire hour," Jay finished. He sobbed in the corner as his stomach followed suit. Vasharas barely comforted the wreck when they made it to the second Ugh of the day/night/whatever, Overseer mother-fucking Harkun.

Granted, Jay could be said that he was "charmed" by the man's "flattery" and "eloquent" language and perhaps the number of quotation marks in the previous sentence will help show the utter amount of sarcasm that is contained in this sentence.

The truth was, Harkun was an asshole.

"Ah, the last one. Always the latecomer. Now we can see what the hermit thinks of you slime."

"Third Note to self," he again thought to himself, "Kick the ever loving fuck out of Overseer Bitch-Face Cock-Sucker over there when you get the chance."

The sneer, the white supremacy jerk-face look, the douche hair cut, he wasn't a Sith, he was just a high school bully that learned to shoot lightning out of his hands. Of course, it didn't help Harkun's case for what happened next.

"Hm, Acolyte Kory. Step forward, please."

"Uh, oh," Jay whispered to Vasharas as she looked at the red haired Kory. The young and frail looking acolyte looked worse for wear already and Jay didn't like the sound of the Overseer's voice. "I'm not liking where this is going"

She gave him a short glance, but Jay could see seriousness, "Jay, cover your eyes. I don't think you'll want to see,"

"You are a weak, pathetic rodent and even a lunatic like Spindrall can see this. And that means-"

Suddenly, the Overseer lifted his hand shooting off a barrage of lightning at the poor Kory. Jay looked on in horror as her body shook, twitched, and crumpled to the floor. Her screams haunted Jay for a second, but they were silenced as quickly as it had begun.

Kory, who's beautiful red hair had caught Jay's attention, was now a dead body with burned skin all over. Jay gave a look to the monster that did this only to find a twisted face with delight.

"I hate this bitch," Jay again whispered, but Vasharas held him back before he could do anything rash.

From that point, Harkun introduced Ffon Althe, another douche of a freak who looked similar to Vasharas but lacked the necessary qualities of not being a total CUNT. Jay shook his head as the Overseer tried to describe Ffon and somehow make him even more easier to hate.

Once that was over, Vasharas and Jay both left Harkun's chamber both ready to go to bed. Jay, however, had to go to Overseer Tremel and report his success in finding and retrieving the warblade.

"Are you sure you don't need me with you?" she asked with a yawn, "I don't mind really,"

He gave a yawn before he responded, "No, i-its fine. He's not a douche like your Overseer."

"Douche? What's that?"

"Its an insult. Don't ask where its from, I really don't know."

She shrugged, "Well, if that's how you feel, then I'll be sleeping. I'll see you tomorrow."

As the path diverged, she took a left into the dorms as Jay stayed on. The now quiet halls were in a blissfully yet eerily silent compared to the crowded bits from before. It chilled him just to think what would be waiting around ever corner and he couldn't help but feel like he was going to get jumped. However, as he reached the final leg to the Overseer's office, the calm mood started to settle in as the empty halls gave him a sense of peace.

Until, of course, the third Ugh.

"Hey there, Acolyte, hold on a moment so that I can get a good look at you," said a confident booming voice. As Jay turned his head, he saw two men leaning against the wall. The first was a large, bald acolyte with a tattoo that traveled over his eye. He wore the standard Acolyte uniform that everyone wore and Jay could see a very unique beard over the man's chin.

The one towards the right of the larger one also wore the Acolyte uniform and had red hair in a cornrow style. A scar on his face went from the top of the man's eye to the bottom of his lower lip which added to the man's repertoire of douchebaggery. The man's face alerted Jay to one thing and one thing only,

"I'm going to hate you aren't I," Jay said to the man to which Jay only received a sneer.

"Now why do you say that," he said in a snide tone, "Acolytes can be friends."

Jay gave the man no ground, "Yea, right. That what they'll all say till they shove their saber up your ass when you're not looking,"

He snickered at Jay's comments, "Heh. If Overseer Tremel thinks he can get me replaced with a child, he's gravely mistaken. Unlike you, boy, I've fought and bled for everything here and I'm happy to let you know that I'm willing to leave you be . . . so long as you stay out of my way."

As the man finished his sentence his associate looked at Jay angrily and Jay gave an equally intimidating stare. He walked off, but his lackey turned around to stare Jay down.

"Listen to me, you useless prissy. Acolytes aren't allowed to murder each other." said the bigger man. Jay held back the need to strangle him as well, "No more warnings, Vemrin's the alpha monster here. You go after Vemrin, you die,"

As he concluded his sentence, the man left quickly after the other Acolyte, who Jay could only assume was Vemrin. Soon all that was left of their existence was the overflowing hatred that lived inside Jay's mind.

Despite this, he sauntered on with the three Ugh's weighing down on his beat down soul and that led to here, right in front of the Overseer's office in which Jay said that very fateful single word.

"Ugh," Jay said entering the room. Overseer Tremel was looking over papers in a way that reminded Jay of a high school teacher from his universe. Tremel didn't even bother looking up when speaking to him, "From the sound of it, I assume that Vemrin's made his first move against you. What do you think?"

"I fucking hate him already," Jay said not bothering to add anything else as his brain was starting to melt. Tremel was smiling almost as if he expected Jay's reaction.

"Good, use that anger. You'll need it later," he spoke back as he gently filed away his papers. Jay yawned as the older gentleman stood up, pushing back his seat and walked straight towards Jay. He stood at attention while staring at the young teen and Jay crossed his arms as he stood in place.

"Funny," Jay remarked towards Tremel, "You'd think he would have attacked me if he knew who I was,"

"Obviously, he does not comprehend you as the threat you are and that's good. We need him to keeping his guard down until you are truly ready to face him."

Jay shrugged sighing from the frustration that was held within him. The entire day, everyone kept calling him out like a child, referring to him as boy. As much anger as he felt when talked down to, Jay couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved at the same time. Tremel was right, better he train unnoticed rather than watched by everyone.

"So," Overseer began as he pointed towards the weapon on Jay's back, a weapon that Jay nearly forgot about, "I see you have been successful in retrieving the Warblade. Tell me, how is it?"

Jay shrugged as he took it out of the holster on his back, "Fine, I guess," Overseer Tremel raised an eyebrow.

"Is it not efficient? Has it malfunctioned?"

"Oh, um no nothing like that, its just . . . clunky,"

The dark skinned overseer shook his head, "You'll need to get used to the weighty feel of its touch before you start using the lightsaber,"

"Hmm, I guess," Jay said as he meandered around the room, slightly dazed from his lack of sleep and food. "So, um. Im- Imma, go to sleep."

However, before Jay could even turn the Overseer spoke out, much to Jay's distress, "Unfortunately, we are not finished yet. You still need to do one last thing before you can rest for the night,"

Jay gave the Overseer a look of contempt. Jay's lack of energy, however, was getting the best of him.

"What is it boss?" Jay said in exasperation. His attitude was getting grumpier by the minute and Overseer Tremel could see this in all its clarity.

"This next trial will be a test of intellect and understanding. I've specifically arranged three prisoners to be sent here so that you may interrogate them,"

Jay gave the Overseer an interested look. It seemed that being a Sith apparently was to be far more than a killing machine. From Jay's perspective, this Sith Academy was starting to feel more like an academy. There was the physical test he took today and the intelligence test that he would be taking now.

"Ok," Jay tried to say without dozing off, "So what'll I have to do then."

"Go down into the Academy jails and listen to each criminal's story carefully. The decisions you make will be scrutinized, so let your passions guide your judgment."

Jay nodded his head, "Ok, then I guess I'll go, but is it really necessary to do it so late and after I've gotten my ass kicked around the tomb?"

"Of course," Tremel responded firmly, "It has taken quite a lot of strings just to pull you here and if the other Sith in the academy catch wind of me taking three prisoners just for you, my favoritism could ruin my reputation."

Jay felt himself reminded of Overseer Harkun. Unlike the asshole's blatant attempts, Overseer Tremel was far more competent in hiding his actions. However, Jay still felt a twinge of guilt wrap around his conscious since he still knew how irritating it was to be receiving the shorter end of the stick.

Vasharas was going to be fighting an uphill battle, while he was getting a free ride, then again, perhaps the ride wasn't going to be totally free.

Once Jay finished processing his thoughts, he nodded, understanding the difficulties and consequences. "Ok then, Trem's. I'll get finish this crud then sleep. You mind if I just talk to you in the morning about it?"

The older Sith shook his head as he went back to his desk, "No, not at all. Just come back after you've eaten breakfast,"

And thus, Jay proceeded to slide his face against the wall as he walked towards his destination.

God he was tired.

* * *

Jay entered into the jail room and felt some surprise. For such brutal and ruthless teachings, the Sith had pretty clean facilities and even the jail cells seemed scrubbed clean. Jay stepped inside, but the Jailor was no where to be found.

He looked around, wondering where the man was. The lack of anyone's presence made it awkward for Jay as he continued to walk further and further into the room. Was he allowed here at all? Was this the wrong room? Was the man simply not on duty for the night? Questions flooded in as the fatigue consumed him.

With a deep and loud yawn, Jay walked a up to a nearby cell and sat down in front of it with his back turned. Jay closed his eyes and soon the aching eyes felt the angelic feeling of bliss. The peaceful calmness lasted for some time and, as it claimed him, he felt himself get pulled more and more into the dark abyss of sleep's embrace.

Of course, this was only temporary.

"So," called out a lighthearted, female voice, "You looking for something,"

Jay shook his head barely awake, "No, I'm . . I'm ju- just here and stuff. Trails and stuff you know,"

There was a pause, "Sleepy?"

"You . . . *yawn*. . . have no idea," Jay responded without a thought. He could hear a giggle, but his mind still wasn't registering correctly, "I just hope it won't be like this _everyday._"

"Tell me about it," she responded, "I just hoping that I don't end up dead here,"

He shook his head and a silent ambiance settled inside the room for another minute. Jay's closed eyes felt the soothing rest come and gently massage his sight. When he did peel his eyes open for a bit, Jay gave another scan around the room. The Jailor still hadn't come in.

"Man, when's that Jailor getting here,"

Jay could hear a scoff behind him,"Oh, that's a first,"

"Heh, yea probably the first time you- . . . wait."

Jay's eyes shot open as he finally realized that he had been talking with someone. He snapped himself up and turned around to face the prisoner to see a blue Twi'lek sitting down giving him an amused smile. She, luckily Jay, wasn't in the same sort of clothing that the slave in Jabba's palace wore, but, unluckily for him, Jay still blushed from her very pretty face and great figure.

"Funny," she said, snapping the distracted teen back to his senses, "I didn't know Sith blushed,"

He paused blushing in embarrassment, "Oh, yea. Sorry for- I mean wait. No, not sorry- well not that I'm insulting you or anything, but um-," before he could continue, she held her hand up, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hey, no need to get all crazy on me, buddy. Its fine."

Jay calmed down for a bit, his now sleepy eyes flipped into a more alert state. Jay went towards the wall and sat himself down against the metal surface and tried to take in what had just happened.

"Alright, then . . . that was weird."

"Yea, I know," she responded snickering, "You were just rambling on and I half expected you to just come out with your darkest secrets,"

"No kidding," Jay said stretching his leg, "How long was I sleeping before you tried to talk to me?"

"Hmm, five minutes? Ten?" she shrugged, "You know, I was kinda freaked out when you sat in front of my cell. When I saw you I seriously thought you were there to torture me,"

Jay gave her an awkward look, "Uhhhh, yea. I technically was sent here to . . . interrogate three people."

"Oh, you're probably getting them then," she said referring to the three inmates to the right of her cell, "They just came in an hour ago,"

"Oh, thanks,"

"Don't mention it, least I can do for the first friendly person around here,"

"Well . . . thanks anyways," Jay said

"Yea, I'm surprised you haven't just called me a slave and shocked me or something,"

Jay shrugged, "I guess I don't have a stick up my ass like almost everyone else"

Snickering, she gave a genuine smile of gratitude, "Ha ha, now that's a first too."

Jay gave a smile, still wondering in the back of his mind where the jailor was? His question, however, was quickly answered as a hallway behind him started to echo with footsteps. Jay could see that the jailor was a middle aged bald man with a very well developed beard that put would have put most men to shame.

"Hey, what the hell did I say about chirpin' you brat."

"Chirp chirp chirp," she defiantly spoke out. However, after her act of defiance, her voice changed into strained gargle of pain. Jay could small small electrical charges firing off around her neck and her pain made him look away.

"Whoa, she was just talking to me," he said stopping the torture. The man looked at Jay giving him a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, your here. I was wondering when you'd show up."

The Twi'lek had finally shook off the pain and scratched her neck, "Jerk," she muttered behind bated breathe.

Jay couldn't help but agree, "Well, I'm here so lets get this damn test over with."

"Good, I'm tired of holding extra prisoners," the bearded jailor said, "You should know this situation is highly unusual. Normally an acolyte goes off-world for the interrogation, but Overseer Tremel thinks highly of you and had those three shipped for you,"

"Well aren't you special," the twi'lek said and Jay laughed nerviously

"Yea, I guess I am."

The jailor rolled his eyes, "Anyways kid, inspect those three and do whatever you think's necessary and then decide their fate. The convicted are usually executed or given a trail by combat to see if they're worthy. Whatever you decide, you will be the one to carry out the sentence,"

"Lovely," Jay said sarcastically, "I guess everyone's gonna have to die,"

"What?" said the prisoner farthest from Jay. Jay chuckled immediately as he heard this.

"Ok, that was a bad joke, sides I think I'm too tired for – *yawn* . . . for executions or trial by combat."

"Hrmph" the old prisoner remarked, "Just get started kid, start with this one on the left,"

Jay made his way to the first one and stretched as he looked at the human woman in front of him. The woman had somewhat disheveled hair, a black eye and a bloody nose. There were signs of minor torture all over her, but Jay could make no distinction of "minor" torture. Minor torture compared to Major torture, to Jay, was like trying to say that getting an arm chopped off was less worse than getting both your legs chopped off.

The end result sucked either way.

"You freaks aren't getting anything new out of me. Just do whatever you're gonna do." the woman shouted angrily. Jay almost jumped from her reaction.

"Holy crap, lady. I haven't even said anything to you,"

The twi'lek in the corner was giggling but stopped as soon as the jailor stared her down.

"Impudent to the last," the man said as his sights moved back to the female human inmate, "This one was sent to kill an Imperial spy in the Yavin system. Throughout her torture, she maintained that she was hired anonymously,"

She shot back quickly and with force, "Get it through damn head- I had no idea she was Imperial, and I don't know who hired me,"

"Sucks for you," Jay said comically pointing at her with a smile, to which he received a glare from not only the three prisoners in front of him, but also the Twi'lek. Even the Jailor raised an eyebrow. Jay backed up immediately and looked down rubbing his head in shame, "Alright, fine sorry. Wasn't appropriate, I got that."

"Are you for real?" the jailed woman said exasperated, "This kid's giving my damn trial? How the hell is this fair,"

Now it was the Jailor turn to talk, "Considering that you tried to murder an Imperial without a second thought, I think this only counts as fair,"

"Besides, even if he wasn't Imperial, you accepted a job that involved blindly killing a person, lady," the Twilek said in retaliation.

"Anyways kid," The Jailor continued,"the point is that she doesn't deny the charge. So, now you gotta decide – execution or trial by combat. Which do you choose?"

Jay looked at the man, "Um, do I have to kill them?"

"Yes," the jailor said with a deadpan look, "You can, however, choose other options not involved with killing,"

"Oh, good," Jay said with a sigh,"Not really into that kinda stuff you know and I think I'm a bit tired for the trial by combat crap,"

"Ok, then so what's your decision for her." the jailor said pointing to the woman.

"Um, well . . . I guess . . . we could hire her?"

All the inmates looked at Jay as if he had gone insane and even the woman gave him a weird. The jailor nodded in understanding.

"Hmm, that's interesting. You could send her to imperial intelligence and get her a job there."

The woman shook herself out of her surprise, "Wait, I won't work for free then,"

Jay shrugged, "Sure, whatever just get her in outta here."

As they moved on to the second cell, Jay yelped in surprise, "HOLY FUCK, what's wrong with your face?!"

Hearing this, the Jailor burst into laughter and the Twi'lek also gave a few snickers. Jay wasn't sure what kind of look the alien was giving him, but he could tell it was full of some contempt. The alien itself looked like a brown version of the aliens that were from the trade federation from the first prequel movie.

Neimoidians, as Jay knew, were nose-less, lizard-like humanoid aliens that were just weird as fuck. He really never did like their design and looking at one in real life didn't really help him accept them anymore. To see the alien in front of him in real life was jarring and surreal.

When the jailor came to, he almost teared up from how hard he laugh, "Ho, boy that was funny. You made my day kid."

"Heh, yea," Jay said still embarrassed.

"Anyways, this here's Brehg, and he's a jittery little wretch, suspected of supplying forged documents to Republic agents. Strangely enough, he maintained his innocence despite being severely tortured."

Brehg, the Nemodian, then started to talk and talk and talk . . .

Gibberish

"Neaka emana ira took areisa menun-"

"Um, hold up for a second dude," Jay interrupted the alien, "I . . . don't understand what the shit you're saying at all,"

Again the room fell silent and everyone stared down Jay.

"What?" the man behind him said, "Really now? Hmm, you're even more interesting than I expected. All he was saying was how he's innocent. He's maintained a stance that he's been framed because of his history with forgery and now that I think about it, the evidence is circumstantial. What do you decide?"

Jay gave the jailor a look and then Brehg another look, "Well, if he's innocent there's no point in dragging this out any longer. Just set him free then or heck you could have him work for us too."

Bregh spoke again and, from what Jay could gather, the alien was thankful.

"Freedom, huh, well that's a new one. Anyways, last prisoner kid then we can all get some damn rest."

"I know what you mean," Jay said dragging himself to the last cell, "So what's your story,"

"Please, I am a fellow Sith, judge me with an open-"

"Nope, go rot in a cell, I'm going to bed," Jay said waving off the Sith champion.

"Ha, not even the kid was going to listen to your drivel Devotek," said the jailor and the prisoner, Devotek, looked at Jay in shock.

"Why do you not listen?"

"Because dude, if we're gonna take the time to lock up our own, they probably got a reason for it. I'm not even gonna bother,"

The man looked down in shame, "Then I die in shame,"

The jailor looked at Jay, half surprised half curious about his actions, "Hrmph, well, that's that. You're an interesting one, kid. I can see why people are keeping tabs on you."

"Thanks, and I don't think I caught your name,"

"Knash, and I'm going for a couple seconds, but you can leave whenever you like. I still got business with these inmates and you gotta sleep."

With a stretch and pull, Knash soon left the room leaving Jay alone with the four prisoners. Almost immediately Jay swerved towards the Twi'lek.

"So," he said holding onto the word, "Yea,"

"Uh huh," she said with a smile, "You really are weird,"

Jay smirked awkwardly, "Best part about me."

Soon a void of silence fell between them as Jay found himself without words. What Jay really wanted to ask was the Twi'lek's name, but there weren't a lot of things he could say without making the conversation absolutely awkward as fuck.

Him asking for her name while she was in a prison cell and he was a Sith warrior, the situation itself oozed with bizarre undertones. Luckily for Jay, however, the Twi'lek spoke out to him, almost as if she had read his mind.

"Soooooooo," she said breaking the silence, "got a name?"

Jay smiled at his lucky fortune"Yea, Jay Valus. You?"

"Vette and . . . Jay, huh. Weird name,"

"Yea I guess." He paused again, not knowing what to say, "Um, I guess, I'll see you around I guess,"

"I hope so, your a lot better than the inquisitors around here." she responded with a smile. Jay could feel some twinge of nervousness as she looked at him, "Good night, Jay"

"You too . . .Vette."

With that he stepped out into the hall with his feet clanking along the metal halls once more. His face smiled a derpy smile and, despite his tired eyes, Jay quickly made it to his dorm room with, lucky for Jay, no trouble at all.

Once inside, he collapsed onto his bed not even giving a thought about showering. As soon as he fell onto the bed, his thoughts spilled out in a jumbled mess. As his mind wandered, he kept thinking back to the day's events. He remembered the the Sith Inquisitor Vasharas and her origins as a slave. He thought back to the sensation he felt as he used the force in both his room and in the tomb. His emotions flared as he recalled back to his meeting with Overseer Harkun and Vemrin. And then his mind moved back to his earliest trial and he opened his eyes in realization.

He had just condemned a man to rot in a jail-cell forever. Jay shook his head,

_'No,' _he thought _'I mean . . . he's a Sith and stuff right. And, besides, if I let the guy go he would have killed people. He would have just been a sith and . . .'_

No matter how hard he tried and no matter what he said to himself, he could never justify himself. It was at that moment that Jay realized that he, perhaps, was closer to a Sith than he thought. To not give a second thought about a man's fate . . . it was downright cruel and despicable.

It wasn't a game anymore.

He really was on the path to becoming Sith and with that title came all the perks of being a badass.

But it also came at a price.

His morality.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone**

**I'll be writing another chapter by the end of next week so keep on the look out for that one.**

**Please review for any mistakes and suggestions.**

**PS: Still doing that thing from the last chapter**

**Here is a repost of it.**

* * *

**First off, this fic will **_**NOT**_**be a harem fic. I already have the pairing for the main character in mind. However, if you would like to suggest a pairing for the secondary characters ie. (Vette, Malavai Quinn, Jaesa, etc.) then send me some suggestions via review or PM.**

**Secondly, as you can probably tell from this chapter, if you know the Sith warrior and inquisitor storylines a bit, I will be merging some of the other class stories with this fic. If you want, send me some character profiles for the Bounty Hunter, Imperial Agent, Jedi Consular, Republic Trooper, and the Smuggler and I just might add them. I already have something for the Jedi Knight and Sith Inquisitor.**

**Thirdly, PLEASE TELL ME IF I WRITING WELL. PLEASE GIVE ME SOME HARSH CRITICISM. Please remember to leave a review that's not a single word long or something like "keep it up". I MUST KNOWWWWWW**


	7. Watched From Above

**What the Sith!**

* * *

**Arc 1 Korriban**

**Chapter 6 Watched From Above**

**Please review and all that everyone.**

* * *

Time slowly passed for the raven haired Jay after his initial trials. It almost seemed to slow now that he was doing the more standard regimental schedule. It turned out that the Slug incident was actually something of an unusual coincidence and thus, Jay felt the days start to trudge on by as he "attended" the academy.

True to its word, the academy really did feel like a place of learning after a while. When he was greeted the morning after the incident by Vasharas, he found himself barraged information that had been unknown to him until that moment. Of course, he didn't get most of what she had been talking about, at first, due to his surprisingly tendency to consume vast quantities of food. Vasharas went wide eyed when Jay went back for seconds.

Once he did start to slow down, Vash gave him the basic run down of the academy's functions not bothering to question why Jay didn't know these in the first place as she felt that this would not be the last time he would ask such things.

The "campus," as Vasharas referred the large metal structure as, was divided into several sections which were also cut up into subdivisions with each subdivision serving a simple function. Sections were divided into the six subjects that each Acolyte was forced to learn: Physical Prowess, Force Prowess, Survival, Sith History, Sith Code, and Combat Strategy. Each of these subjects had five or six subdivision holding three trainers at most for each subdivision.

In a basic day of the week, Jay usually began by waking up and eating large amounts of food and heading off for Sith history. After that snore-fest, he pulled himself into his more Physical classes where things really pushed him into shape. However, the action packed and high energy classes would not last as he would transition into the very boring Sith Code. With that out of the way, he would finally find himself back in the mess hall eating a hearty brunch and ended the class day by taking the other three classes in whatever order he wanted.

To Jay, it was certainly refreshing to be in this sort of free form learning environment. Unlike his experience on Earth, if a certain trainer or certain class didn't seem to suit you, you were free to choose another the next day. It was nice really, but then again, this free form way of learning was probably only effective since the academy was teaching them how to wield lightsabers and kill people with the force, not complex mathematics equations or intricate theoretical sciences. Never-the-less, Jay found himself learning more than he ever did in high school.

Unsurprisingly, Jay's knack with the force gave the teen an overwhelming advantage against the rest of the Acolytes. The many teachers observed as he easily adapted to concepts that normally took days or weeks for acolytes to fully understand. By the first week, he learned to utilize the force in combat simulations and by the second week, he could even hold up objects into the air and jump onto said objects. However, the same could not be said for his lightsaber training.

His ability to hold a lightsaber was . . . pitiful.

In the first class, Jay's blade simply flew out while they were practicing incredibly simple forms and smashed into the teacher's face. In the second day, he almost decapitated three other acolytes and, by the end of the week, all the trainers refused to teach him at all.

That certainly became a wake up call for the very very embarrassed teen. With a new found motivation, Jay doubled his efforts in the archives to find anything related with force abilities related with creating shields or "force-fields." The results were underwhelming and the only written instances of blocking lightsabers with the force also said that these were more last minute occurrences of sheer luck rather than trained skills. However, all hope was not lost as his wish was, perhaps, granted in two different findings.

Blocking blaster shots with the force was apparently a common occurrence in their universe. In the third movie, Jay remembered how the Jedi Warriors had been slaughtered and this made him somewhat miffed about his ability to block blaster shots with the force. Once he found the holicron, however, he wrote the the movie off, noting that George Lucas was an idiot.

The second finding was in a discovery of something that he remembered reading a long time ago. In the data pad, he found a detailed history, as well as schematics, for a weapon known as a lightwhip. It basically functioned like a light saber but, instead of acting like a sword, it acted more like a whip. While the whip attribute seemed underwhelming, it was the fact that the lightsaber could be morphed and changed was what interested him.

Holding something always felt too clumsy to him, but, armed with this new found knowledge, perhaps he could find a way to make his lightsaber into a light-gauntlet.

His other classes went unnoticed and his performance was as normal as it could be. As much as he disliked the more boring subjects, there wasn't much that he felt was annoying or difficult as he simply referred to Vasharas for assistance.

Vasharas was what you could call a studious individual. Her time as a slave not only taught her the value and important of patience, but also how to instill said patience onto others. The first time she did this was for her brother and now Jay was next in line. She helped him study, wake up, hell, she even helped him with his laundry. There was now no doubt in Jay's mind that Vasharas had experience in dealing with idiotic younger brothers.

But enough talks about studying because, lets face it, Jay was never the type to study all the time. Once classes were over, the time that was left gave the teen ample time to screw around. At first, he used his phone to watch movies and listen to music, but his limited content grew old quick. Jay was, however, happy to note that the Star Wars universe had outlets (Thank God, he screamed).

Thus Jay was forced into two new "hobbies" to waste his time on.

The first thing that he did was cave jumping. The time he spent before his trial in Ajunta Pall's caverns was perhaps the most exhilarating and interesting things that he had done in a while. Deadly creatures, check; Awesome Tombs, check; kick ass force abilities to help you along, check. In fact, once Jay learned more about the force, he would simply sneak into random tombs just to practice in secret or just have fun. Even the other creatures native to Korriban, such as the ferocious wolf-like Tuk'ata or the monstrous insectoid shyrack, got "ROFL" stomped by Jay when he did his usual cave runs. At the end of the third week, Jay had successfully mapped out five tombs and two caverns and found three new caverns to explore, though he never did tell anyone about his secret playgrounds. All in all cavern jumping did a lot to curb his thirst for excitement, but his tendency to train in unmarked and unmapped caverns usually ended with some form of injury.

And then there was the second option of wasting his time, Vette. In an ironic twist of fate, Jay usually found cavern jumping to be less nerve-wracking and less scary than talking with the beautiful Twi'lek. Jay, as most mortal men would have felt, was crushing on Vette, badly. It wasn't just because Jay barely had experience with females that lacked domineering or sisterly qualities, no, it was also the fact that Vette was A HOT TWI'LEK SLAVE, A NERD's DREAM FREAKING COME TRUE . . . though Jay would have put her up as exotically gorgeous.

Sneaking in, initially, was hard for the young teen but it became easier as he eventually learned that it boiled down to finding the time when the jailor took a break. It was always somewhere in the middle of the day whenever he showed up and, as time passed, Jay smuggled in treats for Vette.

Jay's and Vette's talks didn't really go farther than why she was in the cell. Apparently, she thought it was smart to infiltrate a Sith tomb by herself for. Vette's reasoning came simply down to her being challenged to which Jay himself shrugged. He really wasn't one to judge in her case now.

Because their talks never traveled into more personal waters, the two found themselves talking about the most random subjects. One conversation went from talking about the concepts of guns and laser weaponry to the origins of cheese. In another, he brought out his phone just to show the pictures he took in the cavern. Of course when she asked where he got his phone, he simply shrouded himself in secret.

In fact, whenever the conversation moved to Jay's side of the story, he made it a habit to kindly push the focus back to random topics, to her dismay. Jay still hadn't come up with a suitable backstory for himself to explain. There were plenty of Fanfiction he read where the protagonist came out with their origins . . . but they weren't in a Sith Academy where everyone fought to the death for even the smallest advantages. Jay didn't need to risk losing any friends in a competitive environment like this one.

And that's how it was. Day in day out Jay studied, trained, and fooled around. The monotony of it all started to get to him. Sure, he didn't forget that he was Jay the teenager that happened to get transported from earth, but now that he was getting in the groove of things, he could definitely say that he could believe that he was born here. The monotony wasn't boring or dull, but rather peaceful.

Its a shame, then, that in the Sith academy, peace was but a fleeting moment, for Jay had now caught someone's eye . . . and that someone would never let go.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but now I gotta get to updating my other stories.**

**I also can't wait to get this story outta freaking Korriban! So much stuff to do!**


	8. The Final Trial

**What the Sith!**

**By: Apocalyptian Scribe**

* * *

**A/N: I have returned from the world of unending hunger and bitter tastes to tell a story of one of our own. Shall we continue my fanfiction reading brethren?**

**Reviews would be helpful btw**

* * *

His hair wet and body still warm from the shower, Jay stepped out of his room and stretched his arms. The halls were empty and the cool night air was starting to seep in from the outside, chilling Jay's skin.

The day had gone on just as expected. He finished his classes, went dungeon diving, and talked to Vette, all while following his planned schedule right on the dot. Things were starting to slow down and even Vemrin had backed off for the time being. Vette hadn't been tortured for about a week and Vasharas had gotten the attention of some of the Sith Inquisitors. All and all, things were settling down.

That was until he was told to come back to Overseer Tremel's Office. There was nothing written indicating why or what had happened, just a simple note that said "Meet me in my office, Tremel."

Jay just didn't question it and the note certainly gave him something to finally look forward to.

Thus he made his way back towards the Overseer part of the compound, passing by the few Sith Inquisitors still trying to do something like studying texts or doing weird meditations. Once he reached the stairs, the room and the halls leading to it were empty, a complete 180 from the last time he had been here. To save time, Jay used his force abilities to leap up to the second floor; he hated how far Tremel's room was from the stairs.

Clearing the jump to the second floor with ease, Jay made his way into the hall that led to Overseer Tremel's office and knocked twice. The Overseer's voice answered him, "Enter, Acolyte."

The door opened and Jay entered.

"So Trems what's got your panties in a . . . oh" Jay stopped in his tracks.

Tremel was looking at him from across the room; stern and uptight as usual, but there was a problem that Jay immediately noticed. The first was that Tremel was not sitting in his chair nor was he giving him the usual annoyed look whenever Jay had referred to the old man as "Trems." The look placed on his face seemed nervous, something almost unheard of for the young adult.

The second that took his attention was the presence that sat in Tremel's chair. It was a dark, thick presence that seemed to suck the very light out of the room. The aura that the entity emanated was an evil maelstrom of hate, rage, and anger, but this aura was a fine tuned, like a sleek bullet ready to be fired at his heart. It was a Sith Lord.

"So this is the boy, Overseer?"

Tremel nodded, "Yes, my Lord. This is acolyte Valus as per your request."

A pause silenced the room, "Good. You may leave Overseer. I must speak to the Acolyte alone,"

Tremel walked slowly and shot a look the raven haired Jay a look as if a plan had finally set in motion. Jay nodded back, knowing that this moment was THE moment.

Death or acceptance

As the door closed, Jay stood, looking around the room awkwardly. The tension was impalpable for Jay, his patience wearing him down like a rock along a riverbank. The slow searing pain of the passing time almost seemed to peel the skin off him.

For even more time, the man refused to speak, only letting the silence poke at Jay even more. It was only after a long time did the Sith Lord's deep British accent resonated the room.

"So, do you truly think you have what it takes to be a Sith,"

Jay stood up straight and got goosebumps from the voice alone

"Uh, um uh . . . yea!"

The chair squeaked almost answering for the Sith Lord, "Do you know who I am?"

Jay nodded his head, "Um, Darth . . . Baras,"

The chair turned revealing the Sith Lord, "Correct, boy"

It was at that moment when Jay's face changed. His face had been one of dread and fear, pain almost choking him from the pure evil that emanated. But now something changed something completely drastic.

The truth was, whenever Jay imagined a Sith Lord, he always remembered Darth Vader or even Darth Maul's presence. Their existences had an impacton him that Jay would always associate the title of Sith lord with the highest levels of bad-ass-itude.

The Sith Lord in front of him was not a Sith Lord

This Sith Lord was a fatass.

Like, really fat

So fat that Jay swore the Sith lord was half Hutt

So fat that Jay could barely hold in the laughter within him and then the dam holding him back was released.

* * *

**Arc 1 Korriban**

**Chapter 7 The Final Trial**

* * *

"WHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHA," Jay shouted with the Sith Lord looking at him just dumbfounded, "HOLY FUCK HAHAHAHA."

Jay struggled to stop, but his mouth just couldn't stop himself, "and here I thought you were some scary badass in a seat and you're . . . holy shit,"

Darth Baras shook his head, "I see that you clearly lack manners, manners that I would have beat into you if I was the Overseer in charge of you,"

"Careful Barry, you might get a heart attack from all that cholesterol you–aghh"

A choking feeling wrapped around neck lifting him up. Baras was doing the signature Sith Force Choke.

"Do not mock me boy," Darth Baras said releasing him, "You are fortunate your talents precede your idiocy,"

Jay massaged his sore neck; this was certainly new and interesting. No wonder people died from getting force choked. In any case, they'd probably had their neck broken before they could even get the chance to faint from the lack of air.

"Thanks for the tip . . . jerk."

Baras looked unamused, but, then again, weird masks always seemed to make people look unamused for Jay. Baras' mask, in particular, looked hilarious on the pudgy Sith. Baras wore a similar outfit that made him look like a fat Darth Vader with large shoulder guards and a gray coloration on his chest and parts of his arms.

The gloved hands came up to Baras' face as he adjusted his mask, "This conversation has deviated long enough." He rose from the squeaking chair, and walked around the desk towards Jay with his hands around his back, "The reason I've specifically asked for your presence is so that I may gather necessary information in my investigation."

Jay's brow rose, staring down the Sith Lord as Baras moved around, "Alright then, what do ya need?"

Baras' gaze reminded Jay of a vulture looking down a dying animal. In fact, the man seemed like he was examining Jay's body.

"Hmm," the muffled voice from the mask shook Jay's ears, "Yes, you certainly look the part,"

"For what?"

Baras paused only speaking after moving next to the desk, "About three days ago, I felt a disturbance in the force, a pulse if you will."

Jay looked at him confused, "Was it about . . . me?"

"No," Baras quickly waved off, "The feeling was something akin to the releasing of the spirit from a great entity. It's quite common to feel it when you kill a particularly powerful Force adept, you see. However, the pulse felt as though it came from a beast."

Suddenly, a drop of sweat and a look of realization passed over Jay. He knew where this was going, ". . . ohhhhh,"

"Tell me; were you in the tomb of Marka Ragnos three days prior to this meeting?"

He smiled nervously, "Ok, um yea . . . well . . . kinda."

Darth Baras crossed his arms like an annoyed school teacher, "What were you doing in the tomb, boy?"

Jay shifted uncomfortably, "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllll . . . I . I just might have . . . killed something,"

"Explain," Baras said intimidatingly.

* * *

**_Three Days Ago_**

_Jay sat atop a large stone slab with his legs kicking off the side while eating a Shyrack sandwich (which was surprisingly good). He had discovered the tomb during the middle of the second week of his Sith schooling and occasionally came into the empty hole in the ground to physically train himself. Today, however, he was relaxing to the sweet serenades that resonated from his ear-buds._

_"Sees a para- para- paradise," Jay hummed to the song, "Every time she closed her eyes,"_

_When Jay reopened his eyes, he, unlike the girl in the song, did not see paradise, but instead found the tomb to be a gloomy, dank death trap filled with more creepy creatures than even Ajunta Pall's tomb. However, this only served to pull him deeper and deeper into the tomb as the thrill of adventure came to invigorate him towards the "end," even if said end was nowhere to be found._

_This tomb was perhaps the largest he had ever been in and today had been the furthest he had ever gone into the underground resting place. His school work was getting tedious and this little outing finally got the pain of studying out of his body._

_As the song switched to something exciting, Jay jumped up and moved off the pillar of stone. The pings from an upbeat piano got him pumped up again._

_"Till the referee rings the bell, and both your eyes start to swell," he sang along as he landed onto the ground unharmed._

_Walking to the entrance from where he came, Jay started to let the force overtake him again. The ethereal energy coursed through him and heated his muscles in anticipation. Upon release, he dashed in the hopes of speed running back home._

_And then he felt the tremor of something landing behind him._

_Signals rang in his mind telling him to duck. He complied, recognizing his force senses alerting him to danger, and as he followed through, a large claw flew over him at high speeds knocking over a tower of stone next to him. As he turned, he came to face a creature that he recognized from his historical studies, a Terentatek (say that ten times fast)._

_From the texts that he read, the Terentatek were, in fact, genetic experiments created by Naga Sadow, supposedly. They were Rancors, but bigger, spikier, and connected with the dark side of the Force. They fed off the blood of Force-sensitives and they usually did that by tearing apart their victims in the most horrendous of ways._

_Of course, Jay wasn't about to let that happen to himself._

_As the creature pulled its hand back for a second strike, Jay leapt forward closing the distance and slid under the beast's legs. The Terentatek's hand hit the ground with a surprising amount of force, shaking Jay._

_"Holy shit," Jay exclaimed as he headed towards the large stone pillar that he had sat on, "talk about over-kill,"_

_The beast roared in response, following Jay as the beast's footsteps made the ground shake even more violently. With a pulse of Force power, Jay quickly jumped up to the top of the pillar right before the beast could get to him. As the Terentatek's third swipe missed, it hit the pillar, the stone tower shaking but still holding firm._

_"Hah, fuck you too buddy," Jay exclaimed to which the spiny Rancor mutant responded with a look of contempt. In retaliation, the monster smashed the pillar again even harder than before, but it held strong. Jay could tell that his safe guard was built to last, despite its deceptively old looks._

_The beast circled around for a while and Jay looked around for any openings only to find himself trapped. The exit was a quite a ways away from him and even if he reached it, the following corridor was large enough for the creature to follow him through._

_He could try to outrun the monster, but that didn't seem likely. Jay had to give it credit; it was fast for its gargantuan size_

_He could try to scale the walls and go through the tunnels the Terentatek made, but there weren't any walls near enough to scale and the Terentatek could probably shake the walls and send him flying off of them._

_The last peaceful option in his head was to forever stay on the platform and make a new life for himself there, perhaps even painting a picture on his backpack and calling it Wilson and changing his name to Chuck._

_. . . Yea, that was not going to happen._

_Jay jumped up, getting a feel for the pillar as he watched it move into position. It stayed close to the base as if it expected for him to jump off and run. He shook his head and smiled at its naiveté, jumping up higher and higher. At a certain point, his jumps started shaking the pillar, dragging the Terentatek's attention. It stood still in place, almost awed by Jay's abilities, when Jay suddenly capitalized on the creature's feeble mind._

_At his final jump, instead of jumping back onto the platform, he back flipped towards the pillar's side. As his feet touched the pillar, he bended his legs in an effort to hold the force. His mind concentrated in all its power to imagine the same feelings he had when he pushed back the swarm of worms, remembering the raw emotions that fueled his power. Thus when he pushed off, a spider-web shaped crack mark and the pillar moved away from Jay towards the Terentatek._

_It came down fast, the creature almost stunned by its suddenness acceleration, but the pillar stopped as the Terentatek grabbed a hold of the heavy pillar. It struggled just to keep the stone away, but as seconds passed, the stone and Terentatek stood at a standstill. Preoccupied, the creature failed to notice Jay running up along the slanted side of the pillar opposite to its position._

_When it finally did catch a glimpse of our hero, he had already jumped up and was accelerating towards its face._

_"Hey, buddy," Jay smirked as he prepared a punch of epic proportions, "Fuck you,"_

_Needless to say, there was a lot of blood that day._

* * *

"And I had to shower for DAYS just to get all that gunk out. You know how Rancor brains smell like? Absolute shit,"

Jay paused as Baras gave him another stern look. The Sith Lord had remained silent; Jay only felt unease at this as the silence indicated nothing to him. With a sigh, Darth Baras finally broke the tension as he turned towards the desk.

"Hmm, yes," he said nodding to himself, "certainly explains this image,"

A small hologram popped up behind Baras, prompting Jay to give the image a look. As it turned out, the image was not a 3D hologram, but instead a 2D video recording of Jay walking in to the school. He was still drenched in blood as night had fallen, cooling the air. With a flick of his hand, Baras took Jay's attention away from the video as it closed in on itself.

"I've been keeping an eye on you, ever since your . . . debut on Ziost."

Jay frowned. He still hadn't taken a look at what a Ziost was. Still, the teen nodded off the comment as he let the Sith Lord continue on his pudgy way.

"Thanks . . . I guess?"

"You should be thankful, how do you think you were able to get into the academy in the first place," He said with a British smugness, "had Overseer Tremel gone to any other Sith Lord, they would have dismissed you as a fluke."

Jay raised his eyebrow, "And you thought I was special?"

Baras quieted as he sat back in his seat. Linking his hands together, he placed his elbows on the desk in a way that helped emphasized his "evil mastermind" look.

"No, I don't think you are 'special' because 'special' is a word that a parent uses to fool their child into thinking they have superiorities over their peers. The word I would use is 'talented.' Talent denotes potential, a gain through investment, _USEFULLNESS,_"

He stopped, putting his hands down and giving a long and hard glare, "Do I make myself clear, boy,"

Jay stopped himself, almost snarling at the Sith Lord but holding back his tongue. Baras was one very big douchebag, emphasis on the size, and Jay struggled to swallow his pride.

"Yes," Jay spat out and, with that, Baras leaned back.

"Good, then I think you know what's coming then,"

Jay stood confused as Darth Baras' fingers flew across several buttons on the desk. As he held down one of the buttons, he moved his face closer to it, "You may now enter, Vemrin,"

Jay groaned as he heard the name; honestly, he was hoping to never see the cocky bastard again, but it seemed fate would have it otherwise. The scarred acolyte strode in with a gate as confident as its owner. He had no emotion on his face luckily; Jay would have probably found himself punching out a sneer or two if that hadn't been the case. Up until that moment, he seemed respectable and Jay finally found himself looking straight at another Sith student.

"Acolyte Vemrin," the Sith Lord pulled both Jay's and Vemrin's gaze away from each other, "I would like for you to stand next to Acolyte Jay,"

He complied, showing nothing but the upmost professionalism like all uptight imperials. As they stood side by side, the fat Darth stood from his seat and walked up to them. He paced back and forth, almost stirring the tension in the room with his movements.

Darth Baras decided to continue his spiel once both Jay and Vemrin gave thousand yard stares straight forward, "As it stands now, you two are the last surviving acolytes still vying for my apprenticeship. You should be proud, my standards are quite high and most have perished in the face of."

He began to clap slowly, almost mocking the two in their short lived victory and leaving Jay snarling. Eventually the blob came to stop his claps as the air became colder by the second, "But sadly, I cannot have two apprentices and thus I must choose between the two of you,"

Jay began to slouch as he grumbled, "No shit, Sherlock. Wanna tell me the sky's blue or what?"

"On the contrary," Darth Baras said as Jay went wide eyed at his excellent hearing, "I was going to propose a final trial for the both of you."

Jay rolled his eyes as the Sith Lord turned away, but straightened once the dark Jedi's gaze flew back towards him. He could almost feel a sneer from under the fatass' mask, but commenting further would have perhaps caused more unnecessary pain.

The Sith raised his hands, almost as if he was showing off or gloating before a grand play, "One week from now, you two will duel to the death while the entire academy watches you."

For a second, Jay's eyes twitched as the information passed on through his brain. Though the words made it into his mind, it could be said that Jay had "zoned out" for a brief second before coming back to reality. On his right, Vemrin looked as if on edge, probably shocked to find the only month long student would be pitted against the year old senior.

". . . Ok," Jay looked away for a second and back again, "Um . . . can't we do this . . . now? I'm perfectly capable of beating his ass down to the ground right here."

"No," Darth Baras responded firmly, "there are reasons behind this scheduling besides your convenience."

Before Jay could retort, Vemrin nudged the raven haired teen's arm, giving a glare once Jay turned back towards the scarred acolyte.

"You should heed your fellow acolyte's warning, Jay. If you keep moving that mouth of your's," the Darth's voice got exceptionally cold, "I'll be happy to sear it off with my lightsaber."

Jay gulped as a chill went down his spine, leaving the room quiet once more. Darth Baras wasted no time as he continued.

"Like any good Sith Lord, I have a method to my so called 'madness' and its far beyond what your pitiful existences. For example, the first reason why we can't just simply fight is because I need to acquisition two lightsabers for the both of you. They will be of equal quality, with nothing to hold them back,"

"The second reason is simply due to the fact that acolytes are not allowed to kill each other," he paused with a cough, "in normal circumstances. I had to request this duel and the Dark Council set the date before I did, so consider yourselves fortunate in this regard. The Dark Council is known to put things on hold even to the point of years,"

Baras rolled his shoulders as he trudged towards the desk, letting the silence hold the air for him. Jay's impatience got the best of him.

"That can't just be it. The other Sith Lords don't make that big a deal outta their apprentices,"

A chortle came from the man, Jay almost swearing it to be a menacing chuckle of sorts.

"You're right, but then again . . . I don't have ordinary apprentices,"

Vemrin tensed up as Darth Baras made his way to the acolyte's right. Placing a hand on Vemrin shoulder, Baras said, "Vemrin here has eliminated 31 other competitors to earn my favor and he's shown a remarkable amount of intelligence and skills in battle. He succeeds each of his classes with flying colors and shows an unparalleled skill with the lightsaber. I'd call him a prodigy with his force abilities as well . . . until I found you."

Making his way behind the two, Darth Baras continued, "Never in my years have I seen a force adept wield the force as naturally as you. Jedi and Sith alike train years to use the abilities you've so easily obtained and most don't even come close to the level of skill you present,"

"In the end, the both of you will face each other as the best students in their respective fields, Vemrin, as an unmatched and unrelenting lightsaber duelist, and Jay, as the force wielding prodigy. No matter the outcome, they will all know to fear me and my then appointed apprentice. Do you understand?"

Jay frowned, "So this is a dick waving contest"

The teen could feel daggers stabbing into the back of his skull. Baras replied, "It is merely a show of force and **_you_** should learn to _keep your mouth shut._"

With a sigh, Baras moved into their field of vision shaking his head in disappointment.

"It matters not, whoever wins, be it you or Vemrin, will come to serve me and I will teach that. Until then, you are dismissed acolytes and may the best Sith win,"

* * *

**By the way, is Jay too good with his force powers? Leave a review response please because I really want to know if I'm making him too OP. Over Powered is Baaaaaaaaaaaaad.**


End file.
